Unusual Alliances
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: An Ultramarines Commander reacts to save a defenseless Eldar world from Dark Eldar raiders. Little does he know that this sparks of a chain reaction that makes some very unusual alliances that is unheard of. Chapter 12 up!
1. Remembrance

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Unusual Alliances

Prologue: Remembrance

Aboard the Space Marine Strike Cruiser _Relentless Avenger_, Captain Arkhon Vakeros stood at the bridge of the ship, gazing out at the swirling and ever-changing streams of the Warp as they travelled through it towards their destination, Macragge, also known as Ultramar, the Ultramarine's homeworld.

It was here that most of the 3rd Company was decimated, and this world also witnessed the total annihilation of the 1st Company as they defended this world against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth invasion. Amongst them was his very own blood brother, Seargant Murdoch.

He was the Commander of the 8th Company, and every single year, without fail, he made it a personal point to travel to Macragge as a memorial pilgrimage of some sort. He was brought out from his thoughts by an armored hand resting on his shoulder power armor. "Still thinking of Brother-Seargant Murdoch, Captain?"

Arkhon turned and faced the Death's Head visage of his Company Chaplain. Like him, his Chaplain was also a Space Marine in the Imperium of Man, a member of the Adeptus Astartes.

"Aye, Brother-Chaplain, that I do. It has been five years now, since that great battle. Macragge is now even heavily defended more than ever, and no damned xeno is going to get the jump on us again. By the way... " He paused, a slightly amused look on his face. " You would want to refrain from surprising people by appearing out of the blue. Though we are of the Adeptus Astartes, angels of death that know no fear, but that death's-head headgear that you Chaplains use might still unnerve some people. "

"On the contrary, Brother-Captain, this Death's-head helmet and my Crozius Arcanum would remind our Brothers that our death would never be in vain, as we do it in the Emperor's name."

Arkhon nodded and replied. "Quite true." He fell silent for a moment, still observing the ever-changing swirls of the Warp. "Have you lost someone too, Carlos, at Macragge?"

"Aye, Arkhon, I did. He was part of the 1st Company, and I am proud of what of he has done. The Emperor Bless him. "

"It must have been hard on you then."

Carlos just shrugged. "As do you, Brother-Captain. But rest assured that they are with the Emperor now. It is a great honour to serve and die for the Emperor."

Soon the Battle Barge dropped out of the Warp and took up orbit above Macragge. He then turned to a Sergeant who was on bridge duty. "Sergeant Malloren, summon the Brothers to gather at the Battle Hall. It is time."

"As you command, Brother-Captain." The Space Marine Sergeant saluted and made the sign of the Aquilae, before leaving the bridge.

"Shall we go as well, Brother-Chaplain? We are in need of you to perform the Remembrance Rites for our fallen Brothers."

Carlos nodded as they turned and both left the bridge, walking towards the Battle Hall. When they arrived, they witnessed the squads of Space Marines from the 8th Company that they have brought here. Some of them were still in Skavros, helping to guard the Agri-World with some Brothers from the 5th and 6th Company. When they saw both of them arrive, they threw a salute, then made the sign of the Aquilae, which Arkhon and Carlos returned.

He then stood in front of them and said solemnly. "Greetings, Brothers. I am sure you all know why we are gathered here in this place. Year after year, we remember our fallen Brothers that sacrificed their very lives at our Homeworld, to defend it against the vile Tyranids that threatened to decimate all that live. This is a time of Remembrance, and a renewal of our Oaths to the Chapter, as well as to the Emperor himself. Brother-Chaplain Carlos shall lead us with the Rites." He then stepped aside and stood in front of his men and kneeled, making the sign of the Aquilae and closed his eyes, which was followed by the other Space Marines.

Carlos stood forward, raising his Crozius Arcanum, and began intoning the Rites of Remembrance, followed by the Chapter Oath, the atmosphere solemn.

Back on the bridge, Brother Matthias was on the sensor panels, monitoring the different Warp signatures of the different factions that exist within and outside the Imperium. A beep was heard as the sensors detected an erratic Warp signature, which for some reason, seem to appear and disappear in a organized pattern. He frowned, but was not too overly concerned as the signature did not originate in the vicinity of any planets in the Imperium. Rather it originated in one of the planets where the Eldar Craftworld Biel-Tan was in some proximity. He correlated the Warp signature to the known races that the Imperium encountered and was alarmed. He reached for the button that activated the barge's warning klaxons, and pressed it.

Warning klaxons blared throughout the barge, including in the Battle Hall, where Chaplain Carlos has just concluded the Rites. Arkhon looked at Carlos and he shrugged, not able to tell him anything, as both of them rushed to the Bridge. Once there, he barked out an order. "Brother Matthias, Status report!"

"Dark Eldar signatures detected, Brother-Captain. Their numbers, inconclusive, heading for Fek'dar VII. An Agri-World Classification in Eldar Territory under the Jurisdiction of Eldar Craftworld Biel-Tan. Defenses, minimal, almost virtually non-existent."

Arkhon pondered for a moment, weighing his options before saying. "Brother Matthias, set course for Fek'Dar VII at your best speed. The Eldar won't thank us for this, but it is in my nature and my duty to defend the downtrodden, no matter the race. Besides, the Dark Eldar has been a thorn in our sides as well."

"Aye, Brother-Captain. Plotting fastest possible route to destination. Course and speed set. Departing." Brother Matthias replied as he punched in the required commands as the Strike Cruiser swung around slowly, and made some distance from Macragge before slipping into Warp once more.

"Are you sure about this, Arkhon? I mean, the Eldar are not going to thank us for this. The best reply or thanks we can expect to get is to be requested to leave peacefully of their world, once this is over." Carlos voiced out his concerns.

"I know Carlos, but civilians should be protected at all costs,"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but it is my understanding that they do draft the civilian population to become Guardians, do they not? So why do we even need to bother to act as their reinforcements, so to speak."

"Aye, but the numbers on that world might not be able to repel a full fledged assault or raid by the Dark Eldar, hence it is up to us, to assist them in defending their world, even if this job is a thankless one."

Carlos nodded as Arkhon looked forward, gazing at the swirling mists of the Warp that unfurled before him as the Strike Cruiser sped towards their destination. He hoped that it was not too late, when they arrive.

Arkhon suddenly asked. "How is Brother-Librarian Raleigh's condition? "

Carlos said. "He is still in a healing trance, Brother-Captain. Brother-Apothecary Sirius assured that he was fine, but he still needs some rest, and it will be some time before he will be fit to join us in battle."

Arkhon sighed. "That attack by the Necrons we encountered has taken its toll on him the most. Very well, it is regrettable that we might lose his Psyker abilities for some time. Let us hope that he recovers in time though. We might need his help."

Carlos nodded. "I hope so too, Arkhon."

End of Prologue

Please read and review


	2. Gathering of the Warhost

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

**To verystrangest**: I appreciate the review and I understand that the Eldar has always been an enemy of the Imperium. However, this is a non-canonised 40k Universe, and some things here might seem out of place here. Sometimes a story needs is a twist away from the norm to make it interesting. Please give me more constructive feedback though like the one you just made, really appreciate it. Thanks.

**To darthsharingan: **Thank you for the review and I hope you keep following this story and offer constructive feedback , which will help in the development of the story.

Chapter 1: Gathering of the Warhost

Deep in her chamber in the Biel-Tan Craftworld, Farseer Karvanas sat in front of the Shrine of Khaine, sitting on the floor, deep in meditation. Suddenly she opened her eyes, gasping slightly as she sensed three psychic emanations. The first two were strong and distinct, while the third was very faint, almost undetectable. What could have been so powerful to arouse her from her meditative trance?

She closed her eyes once more, reaching out into the Warp in an attempt to locate the sources of the emanations. The first was a malevolent force of evil, a repulsive psychic signature that identified them as the reviled Dark Eldar. The second was a recurrent psychic plea for distress. Karvanas took some time to pinpoint the source of the signature. It was from Fek'Dar VII, an outlying world that is close to the border of the hated Imperium of Man.

Fek'Dar VII was primarily a food-producing world, its harvests helping to feed the population of the remaining Eldar. There were of course a few squads of Guardians to guard the planet, but certainly not enough to repel a full-fledged raid or assault by the Dark Eldar.

But the third psychic emanation was weak, but still distinctive. It most definitely the emanations made by a _Mon-Keigh _Librarian, from the Imperium. What were they doing, heading straight for Fek'Dar VII?

Her first thought was the Imperium was going to take this chance to bring Fek'Dar VII into their territory. It is logical as the Imperium's population is rising and another food producing world was one more solution to that problem. But a niggling doubt was beginning to creep into her mind. Were they heading towards the planet to assist the Eldar in fighting off the invading Dark Eldar? No... It cannot be, she thought. The Imperium and the Eldar have been at each other's throats for so long that such an idea can be regarded as pure nonsense and the act, inconceivable.

She pushed that thought away, though some part of her did wonder at the concept of the Imperium coming to the Eldar's aid, even if the idea of them doing so is rather outlandish.

Not wanting to waste too much time as a planet is in dire peril, she sent a psychic summons to Warlock Tellurin to come to her presence.

After a while, Tellurin arrived and said. "You sent for me, Your Eminence?"

Karvanas shook her head. "Please, Tellurin, dispense with the formalities when we are alone. I have told you many times regarding this matter." She said softly. "But let us not talk about this at the moment. A Dark Eldar raiding party is on its way as we speak, to attack one of our outlying food producing worlds, Fek'Dar VII. The Imperium is also making their move towards the same world in question, though their intentions in this matter are still unclear to me. Nevertheless, we should all be prepared for any eventuality that might occur. Summon the necessary Aspect Warriors from their Shrines and meet here, as well as their Exarchs. We also need some Wraithguards as well as a Wraithlord. I need six Wave Serpents and two Vyper Jetbikes and ten regular Jetbikes to be in operational status for this battle."

Tellurin bowed and said. "As you command, honoured Farseer." He then smiled grimly at his friend before leaving the hall.

After some time, the different Aspect Warriors were assembled in the Hall of the Farseer. The Dire Avengers, clad in blue and white stood in attention, their posture rigid and tense. Their Exarch, Palzak was looking at Karvanas with a curious air.

The Dark Reapers, with their dark armour and skull like masks, were very dour and grim, their Exarch, a warrior named Kalos even more so, as they awaited the order to proceed.

The clicking of jointed armour announced the arrival of the Striking Scorpions; their yellow and green armour belied their ferocity in battle. Their Exarch, a veteran warrior named Rakios looked at Karvanas expectantly, and the Farseer could sense the lust for battle brimming underneath that calm exterior.

The Howling Banshees were next to arrive; their bone like armour, coupled with the fierce masks they wore belied the deadliness of these female Aspect Warriors. Exarch Kalindi was tense as well, her need to do battle burning deep inside of her.

The Fire Dragons were next, their bright orange and red armour made them stand out amongst the other Aspect Warriors.Their Exarch, Elegos is an even-tempered Eldar, despite the nature of his particular Aspect, which was volatile and aggressive. In addition he possesses a tactical acumen, which sometimes helped turn the tide in all the battles he is in.

Finally, The Warp Spiders entered the Hall, their intricate looking armour shining in the light of the Hall. Their Exarch, a quiet individual named Rodarg looked a bit interested in the meeting.

Absent from the Hall are the Swooping Hawks, which Tellurin did not think was needed in this endeavour, and the Shining Spears, which was currently tending to their Jetbikes, together with those Eldar Guardians that were given the task of manning other vehicles such as the Vyper Jetbikes, regular Jetbikes, and the Wave Serpents.

The Farseer waited until all of them had arrived before looking at them. "Brethren, I believe that you might be wondering why I have called of you here in such a short notice. I am here to inform you of news most dire. I was interrupted and shaken awake from my meditations."

A low murmur rose amongst the Aspect Warriors gathered there, for almost nothing could disturb the deep meditative trances that a Farseer usually experience. It is something that is very disturbing indeed. Elegos was the first to recover and asked. "What is the news, Honored Farseer?"

Karvanas looked at one of her oldest friends and said. "Our fallen brethren, the Dark Eldar is on the move. I felt their malevolent psychic signature moving through the Warp to assault one of the planets in the outlying territories that is under our Craftworld's juridisdiction."

The Dire Avenger Exarch, Palzak asked bluntly. "Which planet is that, Honored Farseer?"

The Farseer looked at the Exarch and said. "One of our food worlds that borders the Imperium, Exarch, Fek'Dar VII. According to the last report, the planet's defences consist only of four squads of Guardians as well as a single Ranger squad. Not something that will last long against a concentrated and full-fledged assault or raid by our fallen brethren. "

The Warp Spider Exarch, Rodarg looked at Karvanas inquisitively. "I sense... that there is something else that you did not tell us, Honored Farseer. Would you be so kind to inform us? "

Farseer Karvanas sighed in resignation and said. "Very well. There is something else... as we speak a _Mon-Keigh _task force is also heading towards Fek'Dar VII, though their intentions is, until now, yet unknown."

Kalindi smiled grimly. "It is so like the blasted _Mon-Keigh _of the Imperium. Their intentions, no doubt is to kill the Dark Eldar and our brethren there in one fell swoop, and thus claiming another of our domain in their filthy claws. I will not let it come to fruitition. To War!" She exclaimed which was followed by a resounding cry of approval.

The Farseer nodded and said. "We must assume the worst. Prepare to enter the Webway and transport to Fek'Dar VII immediately! We go to the defence of our brethren!"

War cries erupted in the chamber for quite some time, before the Aspect Warriors left the chamber. Only Elegos, the Fire Dragon Exarch remained behind and approached Karvanas. "There is something bothering you, old friend. And if what I sense is true, it is regarding the _Mon-Keigh _task force that is on its way to Fek'Dar VII, is it not? "

Karvanas nodded wearily, and Elegos was a bit alarmed. Never have he seen his ever calm, ever in control friend look so tired and weary. "I have some doubts of the intentions of the _Mon-Keigh_, Elegos. Though it is so much simpler to accept what Kalindi has voiced out, as it is the most logical of explanations, I have a feeling that these _Mon-Keigh _are not after Fek'Dar VII or slaughtering our brethren."

Elegos looked incredulous. "Are you suggesting that these _Mon-Keigh_, travelled all this way to help us? Risking their very lives to defend their foes, one that has slaughtered many of their kind? I find this very unlikely, Karvanas. "

The Farseer nodded and said. "I too, share your sentiment, old friend, but you have known me for so long. What I feel regarding important matters have never been wrong, and it has served us well, has it not? But we shall know the true intentions of the _Mon-Keigh _soon enough. Let us depart."

Elegos nodded as he walked with the Farseer. He knew his old friend very well, and knew that his feelings regarding maters of grave importance were never wrong. But still the notion of the _Mon-Keigh _of the Imperium assisting them in defending one of their worlds still sounded rather incredulous to him.

Soon, Elegos rejoined his squad in the confines of the six Wave Serpents that were dispatched, while Karvanas was in another, and gave the signal to depart. One by one, the Warhost entered the shimmering energies of the Webway, travelling through the Warp towards their destination, the Jetbikes, the Vyper Jetbikes and the Shining Spears leading the way, followed by the six Wave Serpents that carried the other Aspect Warriors.

Karvanas fervently slipped into meditation, praying to Khaine that they were not too late to save Fek'Dar VII, and hoped that Kalindi's opinion of the _Mon-Keigh _task force was wrong. She was rarely wrong in these feelings of her's, and he hoped that this was not one of the few times that she was mistaken.

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review


	3. Preparation for Assault

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

**To thefallenheart: **Thank you for your review and hope you keep reviewing.

**To Extartius: **I thank you for your constructive feedback but I am afraid that I do not understand what you mean. Would you care to provide some examples?

**To Maugen Ra: **I think that I have mentioned this part clearly enough in my Author's note. But I thank you for your review, and I hope that you continue to support me by reviewing this fic constantly.

**To Riddlesindisguise: **This planet is considered fairly unimportant to the Eldar, and thus the posting of very minimal forces. But thank you for your feedback, and hope to receive more reviews from you.

**To InnerFire:** The Dark Eldar here uses only a Corsair Class Escort, so I think do not have planetary bombardment capability.

Chapter 2: Preparation for Assault

As the never ending swirl of the Warp continued to unfurl before them, Chaplain Carlos turned to Arkhon and said softly. "You seem to have quite a bit in your mind, Brother-Captain. Mind if you talk about it? "

Arkhon chuckled in amusement. "So, you persist in being my counsellor as well. If I did not know better, and we have not been good friends for so long, I would say that you might bear some of the gifts that our Brother-Librarian possesses, Brother-Chaplain."

"Aye, Brother-Captain. Is it not the duty of a Chaplain to see to the mental health and the morale of the Company ? And for your information, I do not have any of those gifts that you refer to."

"Agreed, and I am thankful what you have done for our Company. Nevertheless, what weighs my mind is this meeting itself. The Eldar have been our bitter foes for far too long, and we have been raised and trained to count xenos as our enemies. I do not, and will not regret the path that I have chosen, but I must admit, in your confidence, that I was sorely tempted to ignore the distress call."

Carlos nodded and commented. "Ah, that would sound more like the Black Templars way of reasoning. It is no secret that their group and the Inquisition are the most fervent when these matters are concerned." His body posture indicated amusement, though his smile was hidden behind the death's head mask that all Chaplains wear.

"Quite true, but we Ultramarines are different from the Black Templars or the Inquisition." Arkhon paused for a moment before saying. "Do you suppose that the Dark Eldar might be a threat to us?"

"Unknown, Brother-Captain. But for such a backwater planet, I would not suspect or anticipate any massive attack by the Dark Eldar. It is quite irrelevant and sparsely defended, as I recall. It is their spacefleet that we must be wary of. A few Corsair class Escorts and a Torture Class Cruiser, will definitely be a threat to our cruiser."

"I agree with you on that, Brother-Chaplain. But then again, the Dark Eldar has always been infamous for their vile deeds, which includes inhuman tortures to Eldar and non-Eldar alike. In a matter of sense and comparison, the Orks and the Tyranids definitely look better than them in reputation. But I do not think, logically speaking that they will send any Torture Class Cruisers in this fight."

Carlos looked at him grimly. "The Inquisition will have a field day if they got wind of this, and so will the Black Templars. They might use this chance to discredit you and brand you as a heretic." But he relaxed. "But in a way, what you speak is true. I cannot speak for the Tyranids, not after what they have done to us, and our Chapter, but at least the Orks only display simple minded savagery."

"But one cannot discount the threats that these two races provides too, Carlos. They are also xenos for one thing. I would not worry too much of the Orks, since their simple minded savagery is a double edged sword, so to speak. Half the time, they fight amongst themselves, but when they decide to embark upon a WAAAGH! as they call it, suddenly they become a menace to the Imperium. You have seen how destructive and dangerous they are when they are in that state."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "And let's not talk or mention the Tyranids. They are a blight and menace to the galaxy and the Imperium itself. I will never forget how their Behemoth Hive Fleet almost laid waste to our homewold, and we have lost many battle brothers there. This grudge against them is bred into our bone and nothing will erase it. Our Company might not be Tyranid Hunters, but if we encounter any, we will destroy them." Arkhon said firmly.

"Agreed." Carlos nodded grimly.

"Captain, we are within range of Fek'Dar VII. ETA, 30 minutes." Brother Matthias reported.

Arkhon nodded. "Revert to Real Space, Brother Matthias, and scan the vicinity for any Dark Eldar vessels. We need to neutralise them before landing our troops planet side."

"Aye, Brother-Captain." Brother Matthias replied as he punched in commands, and the _Relentless Avenger _slipped out of the Warp. He then looked at the sensor board and said. "Brother-Captain, sensors indicate a single Corsair Class Escort orbiting the planet, though so far, there is no indication of planetary bombardment."

Arkhon nodded. "Understood, Brother." He then turned to Carlos. "Brother-Chaplain, I want you to lead Assault Squads Delta and Epsilon and Techmarine Cavanagh. Be sure to take 2 Gun Servitors and 2 Combat Servitors with him. You will be responsible for capturing that Dark Eldar Vessel, and allow Brother-Techmarine to reprogram it to serve the Imperium. You will go in one of the Thunderhawk Gunships.I will lead Assault Squads Alpha, Beta and Gamma to assist the Eldar planetside. For the Emperor!"

He thumped his chest plate with his fist, and made the sign of the aquilae.

"For the Emperor!" Carlos replied and left the bridge, and Arkhon turned to Brother Matthias. "Identify the locations of the Mimic Engines on the vessel as well as the configuration of that Escort Ship, and link it with the targeting systems of the computer. In addition, locate the positions of the Shadowfield emitters."

"Aye, Brother-Captain." Brother Matthias replied. "Scanning now." After sometime, he relayed the commands and said grimly. "We located the positions that you needed, Brother-Captain, and this is a Torpedo variant."

"Good job, Brother. Neutralise their missile bays as well. Prepare to fire when we are within range." Arkhon said grimly.

"Brother-Captain! The Dark Eldar vessel has spotted us and is turning around to engage. We have multiple locks on our vessel!" Brother Matthias exclaimed.

"Steady as she goes, Brother! Do we have firing solutions? "

"We do, Brother-Captain, but we have shaky locks due to their Shadowfield emitters that they have. Missiles coming our way!"

"Evasive manoeuvres, Brother Matthias! Then once we have done so, fire our weapons to disable the necessary systems.Try to take out the Shadowfield emitters to boost our missiles chances to hit." He then pressed he communications button. "Brother-Chaplain is your force ready?"

"As ready as ever, Brother-Captain. Brother-Techmarine Cavangh is looking forward to this mission. He wishes to speak to you." Carlos's voice came over the comm. line.

"Put him through, Brother-Chaplain." Arkhon replied.

The gruff voice of Techmarine Cavangh came over the line. "Brother-Captain. I wish to thank you for this opportunity you have given me to serve both the Emperor and the Machine God. Your decision would allow my brethren in the Adeptus Mechanicus to study this piece of new technology and hopefully, we can incorporate some of its advantages to our own fleet."

"Think nothing of it, Brother-Techmarine. We do this for the Emperor. We are all battle brothers after all." Arkhon replied curtly.

"Indeed. Cavanagh out." The Techmarine closed the lines as the sound of missiles and heavy bolters reverberated the chamber and Arkhon looked forward. Most of the missiles that the Dark Eldar vessel had fired rocketed past the cruiser, but the vessel shook as two missiles struck the ship.

"Brother Matthias, damage report!" Arkhon barked.

"Minor damage to the outer hull, Brother-Captain, but no serious damage." Brother Matthias replied, as they saw multiple explosions rock the Dark Eldar vessel. "Sensors show that we have managed to hit their Shadowfield Emitters and their port engine! Our chances of hitting now are at maximum, Brother-Captain. Shall I open up a second salvo?"

"Fire away, Brother Matthias! Hit all their missile bays, and their starboard engines. Let's not give these Dark Eldar scum to have a chance to escape!" Arkhon commanded.

Brother Matthias nodded. "Second salvo firing now…" Another wave of missiles flew out of the Avenger's missile bays and struck the missile bays and the starboard engine of the Dark Eldar vessel, causing more explosions, and they could see that the Dark Eldar Cruiser was now floating, dead in space.

Arkhon nodded. "You have done the Emperor a service, Brother." He then opened the comm. line again. "Brother-Chaplain. We have neutralised the Dark Eldar ship's mobility and armament. You may launch to capture the vessel."

" Understood. Carlos out." Chaplain Carlos replied and then turned to Brother Matrell. "You heard the Captain. Launch the gunship now. "

Sergeant Koriss replied. "Launch bay ready, Brother-Chaplain."

Brother Matrell nodded. "Gunship away!" He punched in the vectors as the gunship roared out of the _Avenger's _launch bay and streaked towards the crippled Dark Eldar vessel.

As the gunship closed in on the Dark Eldar vessel, Carlos said. "Bring us close for docking, Brother Matrell." He then turned to the Assault Marines that was in the deck. "This is it, Brothers. Let us capture the heretic's vessel, in the name of the Emperor!"

A resounding cheer echoed though the gunship as a loud bump shook the ship slightly as the gunship's docking port connected with the Dark Eldar ship. "To battle, my Brothers!" Carlos cried out as he rushed forth towards the docking bay.

As the blast doors of the Gunship opened, Carlos charged forth into the interior of the Dark Eldar vessel, followed by Techmarine Cavanagh and his Combat Servitors. Two squads of Dark Eldar Warriors opposed them, howling death threats as they charged the intruders, but many fell to the deafening barrage of the Space Marine's Bolt pistols. Those who survived, fuelled by their rage and fanaticism, continued to charge forward, only to be dismembered and cut down by Chain swords and their skulls crushed by Carlos's Crozius Arcanum.

Soon, they made their way to the bridge of the vessel, where Techmarine Cavanagh began to interface with the Dark Eldar systems, while trusting in the spirit of the Machine God as he slowly and painstakingly, went over the consoles and tried to interface and figure out how to remodulate the systems.

After some time, he looked at Carlos and said a bit dejectedly. "There are many systems that are familiar to me, Brother-Chaplain. I can figure out which are the life support systems, the engines and the weapons control, but I am afraid I am unable to get this vessel into operational status. If only I can bring this to Mars, with time, I might be able to find a way to reconfigure this vessel to a Imperial modulation."

Carlos nodded his head and said. "You have done your best, Brother-Techmarine. I will inform Brother-Captain over this latest development."

He then turned and then walked his way back to the gunship bridge and then opened a channel to the _Avenger. "We_ have captured the Dark Eldar vessel, but Techmarine Cavanagh sends his regrets that he is unable to configure it to a standard Imperial modulation. Your Orders, Brother-Captain? "

"The Emperor be praised, Brother-Chaplain. That is indeed good and bad news for us. Leave one Assault Squad with Brother-Techmarine in the vessel and return to your gunship. I myself will lead a gunship down there to assist the Eldar. The Avenger will enter a standard orbit to take the vessel in tow. Vakeros Out." Arkhon replied. He then turned to Sergeant Malloren. "Sergeant, I leave you in charge here." He then acessed the ship's internal comm system. "Assault Squads Alpha to Gamma, report to Thunderhawk Gunship Alpha. I will join you there shortly." He then turned to Brother Matthias. "Bring us to a standard orbit, Brother, and engage tractor beams to lock on to that Dark Eldar vessel."

Brother Matthias nodded as he punched in the commands, and the _Avenger _slowly manoeuvred until it was above the Dark Eldar vessel. "Tractor beam engaged." Brother Matthias said as he punched in the commands.

He waited for a moment, as he gazed at the captured Dark Eldar vessel that was getting closer and closer to his ship as they approached as well as Thunderhawk Gunship Beta and then heard the hum of the tractor beam activating as it secured the He then left the bridge and made his way to the hangar, and went directly to the bridge of the Thunderhawk Gunship Alpha. He then waited until the hangar bay doors are open before turning to Sergeant Ethan. "Proceed with our plan, Sergeant. Let's get down there and eliminate some more Dark Eldar."

"Aye, Brother-Captain." Sergeant Ethan replied as he punched in the commands. A loud hum was heard as the gunship lifted itself off the hangar bay with its antigravity engines, before streaking out of the _Avenger's _belly and streaked off towards Fek'Dar VII.

End of Chapter 2

Please read and Review


	4. Rescue and a Fateful Meeting

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

**thefallenheart: **Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the fic... but I never would have pictured the ultramarine veterans as smurfs lol, it's an amusing image, and please continue to review.

**Ureil ventris: **I know, and I bought the Codex of Space Marines for me to look in as a guide for the next few chapters. Do keep reviewing and thank you for your support.

**InnerFire: **Thank you and I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Well, as for the combat scenes, well... I am still going to improve on those, and battle scenes, are not really my forte, though I hope to rectify that in the future.

**TheHolyDarkness: **Thank you for your support, and if you could check back, on the gender issues, I think that I have already rectified them.

Chapter 3: Rescue and a Fateful Meeting

As the gunship made its descent down towards the planet Arkhon spoke to Brother Hollis, who was the pilot. "Brother Hollis, when we entered the atmosphere and cleared it, I want you to begin scans on the planet surface. Determine the location of the Dark Eldar raiding party and assess their numbers and unit type."

"As you wish, Brother-Captain." Brother Hollis replied. "Entering the atmosphere in 3...2 ...1..." The craft shuddered slightly as the gunship began to penetrate the atmosphere. "Hull temperature rising... but within safety limits... we are clear of the atmosphere, beginning scan... now." He then punched in the commands, and looked at the sensor display for a moment, before some blips are seen. "I have the data and the coordinates, Brother-Captain. According to our sensors, the Dark Eldar is advancing towards a small farming community on the southern continent. Their numbers... six Dark Eldar warrior squads, each led by a Sybarite and two Reaver Bike Squadrons."

"For an Agri-world, the Dark Eldar does seem to mass out in force... what are the status and numbers of the native Eldar defenders?" Arkhon replied.

"According to our sensors, there seem to be only a Ranger squad and four Guardian squads, two with heavy weapons platform, configurations... unknown as yet. They have set up a defence post in a valley two kilometres from the main community."

"What are the Dark Eldar forces, predicted ETA to reach the blockade?"

"Judging by the rate they are moving, I would expect them to reach the native Eldar position in approximately twenty minutes, Brother-Captain. And analyzing the situation, we might need the speed and the firepower of our bike squadrons in this engagement."

Arkhon mulled over Brother Hollis's words for a moment. "Very well. Open a channel to the _Relentless Avenger_, Brother."

"At once, Brother-Captain." Brother Hollis replied as he punched in a few commands and said. "The channel is open, Brother-Captain."

Arkhon cleared his throat for a moment, before speaking. "This is Brother-Captain Arkhon Vakeros from the Thunderhawk Gunship Alpha. _Relentless Avenger_, please respond."

The com system crackled to life and the crisp voice of Sergeant Malloren came through the line, though intermixed with some amount of static. "We are reading you, Brother-Captain. It seems that due to the atmospheric interference, there are some static, but it is manageable. Do you require any assistance? "

"Aye, Brother-Sergeant. We have a large Dark Eldar raiding party advancing on the Eldar, which includes two Reaver Bike Squadrons. Hence I want you to send Attack Bike Squadrons Alpha and Beta as well as Brother-Apothecary Sirius down in drop pods on a location that is parallel to ours. We will transmit the coordinates to the _Avenger." _He turned to Brother Hollis, who nodded, and begin transmitting the coordinates to the strike cruiser.

"Coordinates received, Brother-Captain. May I ask what the attack plan is? "

"Our gunship will engage in a strafing run while landing on one side of the valley, while the drop pods are to be deployed on the other side. Our Attack Bike squads are to be equipped with heavy bolters to deal with the Dark Eldar Reaver Bike Squadrons, and we will attack at the same time, in a pincer movement."

"Your orders are received, Brother-Captain. I will relay the orders, and inform Brother-Apothecary Sirius of your request. For the Emperor! Malloren out."

Arkhon closed the channel with a push of a button and said. "What is the status of the Dark Eldar advance, Brother?"

Brother Hollis looked at the sensor display. "Their ETA to the Eldar line is now down to fifteen minutes, Brother-Captain, and our sensors are reading weapon discharges, most probably Eldar Bright Lances mounted on their heavy weapon platforms."

"SO... the battle had begun. Any response from the Dark Eldar?"

"They have suffered minor damage to their Reaver Bikes, and they are closing in fast, and returning fire. Massive weapon discharges detected... the Eldar Guardian Squads are reduced to three."

"Engage full thrusters, Brother Hollis. Bring us to the battle zone, and begin landing vectors, after making a strafing run! Fire a burst of heavy bolter fire and a wave of missiles. Transmit my order to the _Avenger_ to launch the drop pods now!" Arkhon barked out.

"Aye, Brother-Captain. Transmitting... the Avenger is acknowledging and releasing its drop pods. Beginning strafing run on the Dark Eldar positions..." Brother Hollis replied as he punched in the commands. "Thrusters on full, all weapons hot." The Gunship's thrusters kicked into life as it provided the vessel with a renewed burst of thrust, and it streaked towards the battle zone.

Back at the battle zone, the Eldar defenders fought bravely, despite suffering losses. The remaining Bright Lance heavy weapon platform were crewed by three Eldar Guardians as they fired burst after burst against the Dark Eldar, which kept on advancing towards them, Firing bursts of death from their weapons. They only lost some members of their Warrior squads, and a Reaver Bike, while Eldar bodies were sprawled beyond the makeshift barricade that the Eldar had constructed. Only half of their Ranger Squads remained, and only two Guardian squads and the Heavy weapon platform were all that remained of Fek'Dar VII's defenders. All the while, they held on, waiting for their brethren to come to their aid.

A low hum sounded in the distance, and two fiery streaks came down from the sky, and the Eldar' defenders hearts grew lighter as they thought that their prayers have been answered.

Their prayers have indeed been answered, but it is not what they expected. As the hum grew closer, the Eldar defenders could now see that the approaching craft was not an Eldar Wave Serpent, but a _Mon-Keigh _Space Marine Thunderhawk Gunship. Thinking that the Mon-Keigh was also taking advantage of their situation, the Eldar were about to turn their guns on the Space Marines, when the_ Mon-Keigh _did something that left the Eldar dumbfounded and confused.

Right before their eyes, the gunship let fly with a volley of missiles, slamming hard into the Dark Eldar positions, followed by a massive burst of heavy bolter fire, effectively killing two squads of Dark Eldar Warriors and their Sybarites, shredding away their flesh in a hail of superheated metal and injuring the remaining four. Of the two Reaver Bike Squadrons, only the flaming wrecks of one squadron lay burning on the ground, and as for the other, were riddled in bullet holes, and immobilised when the missiles from the gunship hit their mobility drives.

And as if it was not enough, two _Mon-Keigh _drop pods touched down and two Attack Bike Squadrons roared their way outside of the drop pods, screeching tires and the loud roar as they revved their engines, making their descent, while on the other, three Space Marine Assault Squads launched down with their Jump Packs with their leader, and charged the Dark Eldar position.

After overcoming their initial shock at this unexpected intervention, which confused them for some moments, the Dark Eldar cried out in vengeance as they aimed their weapons and fired en masse at the approaching Space Marine attack group, but many were gunned down or blasted away by the continuous heavy bolter and provided by the Attack Bike Squadrons in a hail of superheated bullets. Arkhon led the main assault, racing down the other slope of the valley, brandishing his power sword as he encountered a Sybarite. The Dark Eldar squad leader screamed vile curses at him, and attempted to kill him, but he was no match as Arkhon stabbed the Sybarite in the gut and fired his bolt pistol, pumping bullets into the Dark Elf's gut. He kicked the corpse away and firing his bolt pistol, and with the use of his power sword, began to cut a bloody path through the massed Dark Eldar formations, while the Assault Squads hacked and fired their way through, encountering heavy resistance from the Dark Eldar.

Although Arkhon and Assault Squad Alpha managed to kill all the Sybarites from the four remaining Warrior Squadrons, Assault Squads Beta and Gamma took some losses as the remaining Reaver Bikes inflicted some grievous wounds to some Space Marines before the Attack Bikes destroyed them. In addition, the two squads also suffered heavy wounds as they hacked away at the now frenzied Dark Eldar, who fought in a near berserker state. By the time the battle is over, half of Assault Squads Beta and Gamma were killed, and the other half suffered different stages of wounds. The ground was littered with the bloody and torn limbs and the bodies of Dark Eldar, their unnaturally colored blood staining the ground. At the same time, there were the bodies of the Space Marines as well.

Arkhon looked around at the grim scene and observed as Brother-Apothecary Sirius walked amongst the men, using his narthecium to administer medicinal drugs to heal some of the less seriously wounded, while performing some minor field surgery on those who suffered more serious wounds. When he stumbled upon the more grievously wounded and the departed, Arkhon watched him perform the Emperor's Peace ritual, and using his reductor to remove the progenoid glands, which would allow that battle brother's gene seed to return to the Chapter.

He then glanced at the men, who were still tense after the battle, and he caught them eyeing the surviving Eldar defenders of the planet, and he also caught the suspicious, but also very confused looks thrown their way by the Eldar. He then said. "Hear my command, Brothers. No one is to fire upon the Eldar until they are fired upon."

He was about to approach the Eldar defenders, when the shimmering of a Webway gate came into life. The Space Marines under his command tensed up, and checked their weapons, and loaded their bolters, but did not react as a squadron of Vyper Jetbikes, followed by six Eldar Wave Serpents bearing the colours of Craftworld Biel-Tan, slipped out of the Warp, followed by a single squadron of Shining Spears. Soon the Wave Serpents unloaded their passengers, and Arkhon studied them. He recognised the different Aspect Warriors of the Eldar. The Dire Avengers. The Striking Scorpions. The Howling Banshees. The Warp Spiders. The Fire Dragons. And finally the Dark Reapers. All of them had a very hostile posture, and even his battle brothers could feel it, and tensed up even more. But they still did nothing, but remained still, and ready.

He then observed a figure, dressed in the garb of an Eldar Farseer and another a Warlock glance at him, before they walked towards the remaining Eldar defenders of Fek'Dar VII and spoke to them. From what his eyes could tell, the Farseer's body posture changed from one of confusion to surprise. He then saw the Farseer walk back to the Warhost and gave them an order, and judging by the reactions and body postures of the Eldar Warhost, they didn't seem to like it at all.

He then saw the Farseer and the Warlock walking towards their group, and stopped a few hundred metres before them. With a clear crisp voice, the Farseer spoke. "My name is Farseer Karvanas, of the Craftworld Biel-Tan. I would speak to your Commander."

Arkhon nodded as he stepped forward. "My name is Arkhon Vakeros, Captain of the 8th Company of the Ultramarines."

Farseer Karvanas looked at the _Mon-Keigh _who led his troops from the Imperium to come to their aid. "You are the _Mon-Keigh _Commander? Good... we have quite a bit to speak about."

End of Chapter 3

Please read and review.


	5. Combat Trials

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

To Maugen Ra, Riddlesindisguise and InnerFire: Thanks for supporting my fic all this far, and I am pleased to note that your feedbacks has allowed me to rewrite chaptrers 2 and 3. Hopefully it looks better.

To DariusFF: THank you for your support, and I understand. As I said battle scenes are not really my forte, but I am trying hard to make it better, so do bear with me.

To dracos1485: Thank you for your support and hope you would keep on reading and reviewing on the upcoming chapters.

To Shinigami 5: Your views are noted and I have made the necessary changes to the chapter. Hopefull it looks better that way.

Chapter 4: Combat Trials

Before Arkhon could speak, in response to the Farseer's words, three out of the six Exarchs stepped forward. He noted that the colorations and pattern of their armor identified them as the Howling Banshees, Dire Avengers and the Striking Scorpions.

" Forgive us, Honorable Farseer... " The Dire Avengers Exarch spoke. " But I still do not believe what our brethren have told you that the _Mon-Keigh _had rescued them. They could be coerced or threathened to make such a statement. I would suggest that I and my brethren from the Striking Scorpions and the Howling Banshees be allowed to test on just how honorable they are."

Karvanas looked at Palzak and said. " And just how do you propose to test them, Exarch ? " Her voice sounded curious as she waited for an answer.

" I propose a one to one duel, Honored Farseer. Not a duel to the death, of course... " He said, in a calm and even tone. " And I believe that the Exarchs of the Howling Banshees and the Striking Scorpions would agree with me as well."

Karvanas looked at the other two Exarchs and they both nodded in agreement. She then turned to Arkhon and said. " This is the proposal that three of my Exarchs has given me, _Mon-Keigh_. DO you accept the trials ?"

Arkhon nodded and said. " I bring no deception, no lies or even the intention of doing so when I came here to your people's rescue, Honored Farseer. I fear nothing as my conscience is clear, and my motives, honorable. I will accept these trials... even with a handicap. I shall not use my own weapons, but one of yours, to make sure the trials go on smoothly and fairly."

The Space Marines that were under his command was startled by their Captain's words, and even the Eldar Warhost was surprised... and intrigued to why this_ Mon-Keigh _would do such a thing and wondered if the words about the _Mon-Keigh_ being dishonorable barbarians are true. This one has behaved and expressed himself in honorable terms, and a soft murmur spread amongst the Guardian Squads.

THe three Exarchs discussed this for a moment, before the Howling Banshee Exarch replied. " Your request is a strange one, _Mon-Keigh_." Her words carried a biting and mistrustful tone that can be heard. " But if you are so foolish to request such a thing, who am I to stop you ? Just make sure you do not regret this."

One of the Dire Avenger warriors approached them and handed him an Eldar power sword, and then left. As Arkhon took it in his hand, he gave it a few practice swings, testing it for its weight and balance, Palzak replied. " Are you ready, _Mon - Keigh _? You shall face me first, followed by Rakios, the Striking Scorpion Exarch and finally Kalindi, the Howling Banshee Exarch. Since you have chosen a handicap, we will honor it by not using our unique powers and skills as well. I will not use my shimmershield. Rakios, will not use his mandiblasters and finally Kalindi will not use her psychic scream in these trials." A loud gasp of disbelief rippled through the present Eldar Warhost, not believing what they are hearing, but did not protest, as the word of their Exarchs is law and must not be disobeyed.

Pazlak stepped forward, facing Arkhon and got into a battle stance, while Arkhon just falled back into a traditional fencing style. After some moments of silence, the battle began. Pazlak began to move, his feet moving lightly as he sped forward, first using light swings and thrusts to test Arkhon's defenses, while Arkhon parried and blocked, at the same time reading his foe's movements and battle style, before backing for a moment, lowering their blades for a while. The air was thick with the tension as both sides looked at both warriors, their bodies taut with battle readiness, and a hush descended amongst the multitude, a veritable calm before the storm.

And with a loud cry, both warriors charged forward, their blades singing throught the air and a loud ringing was heard as both blades clashed against each other, and sparks were seen flashing as the blades impacted. With every thrust and slash that Palzak made, there was a block, parry and deflect from Arkhon. The battle lasted some time, and even those who doubted the _Mon-Keigh _commented that he was quite skilled, and one of the Space Marines nearby also commented on how the Eldar Exarch is able to match the Captain blow for blow. Even some of the Exarchs are also silently appraising the Mon-Keigh's prowess. Although in the martial discipline, the Dire Avengers are not as aggressive as the Striking Scorpions or posses the precise accuracy, deadliness and finesse of the Howling Banshees, they are no slouch on their own, even without their shimmershields. To see a _Mon-Keigh _hold his own against an Exarch was even more impressive, and even Kalindi, was beginning to develop somewhat of a grudging respect for the _Mon-Keigh _Captain.

After some time, after determining his opponent's skill, he began to feel respect for the Dire Avengers Exarch. However, he also knew that he had two more foes to pass through in the trials, both are stronger than the other. After both of them traded more blows, he felt that it is time to finish it. Making a feint, he moved slightly to the side, feigning to be unbalanced, and when Pazlak rushed forward to defeat him, he spun around him, and he twirled his blade, and then brought the flat side of his blade against the Exarch's wrist, making it stunned for a moment, and as a result, lost his grip on his weapon, and it fell to the ground. Arkhon seized thw opportuntity and thrust forward, halting just enough that the tip of his blade was barely touching the Exarch's throat. " Do you yield ? " He asked in a calm and clear tone.

Still stunned from Arkhon's last move and the fact that he had lost, it took some time before Palzak looked at Arkhon with a newfound respect and nodded. " Your move was rather unexpected, _Mon-Keigh_, but effective. Nevertheless, it was a valid move and I obey the terms of our agreement. I yield this round to you." He stepped back and bowed respectfully, which Arkhon returned. One of the Dire Avengers went to their Exarch and looked him over, and Pazlak reassured him that he was fine, though he ocassionally stille drubbed his wrist, feeling still a bit sore after Arkhon's last move. Although no one said anything, the Dire Avengers now looked at Arkhon with respect. Not many have bested their Exarch in recent times, and they could tell that both men did not pull any punches during the match.

Next to step up was Rakios, the Striking Scorpions Exarch, his armor segments clicking against each other as he walked in front of Arkhon. " You are impressive to beat one of us, Mon-Keigh, but I assure you, that move you used against Pazlak will not be useful against me. Prepare yourself... " He then slipped into his battle stance, and he exuded a hostile and menacing aura, and his stance was one like a scorpion, its deadly stinger poised to strike at any sign of Arkhon's carelessness. Arkhon smiled and said. " You are right, Honored Exarch. I would expect that you would prepare for such a move, having seen me use it before. En garde!" He said as he resumed his stance, but waving his power sword lightly, as he circled the Striking Scorpions Exarch. As expectedly, Rakios wielded his Biting Blade with a combination of precision and deadly intent. Although he did not want to kill the Mon-Keigh, having developed a little respect for the man, he wanted to at least wound the man a little, to salvage some honor for the Eldar. Thus, his strikes were more focused in wide slashing and downward cleaving motions, as well as slight sawing motions.

Arkhon tried to dodge some of the blows, and deflect the Exarch's blows, but he was finding it difficult as the Striking Scorpions Exarch's weapon range was far longer than his, and as a result, he found himself on the defensive, only managing to deflect and block some of the blows. He knew that he would be defeated if this goes on, and although it wasn't an issue with him, it might upset the situation and the chance of creating some sort of truce. Craftworld Biel-Tan, as he knows, is one of the more militant factions amongst the Eldar Craftworlds, and if he could negotiate a temporary truce at least, it would benefit the Imperium in a lot of ways. Thinking this way, he rushed forward, using the power blade to block and deflect any incoming blows, though he was positive, he felt himself being cut a few time, he swung his sword in a wide arc, aiming for the Exarch's neck, while Rakios was surprised at this sudden move, but smirked to himselfas he drew back his Biting Blade, and swung also in an identical move, going for Arkhon's neck. Both parties stopped as their respective blades was felt touching each other's necks, and Arkhon could feel the sting of the points of the Biting Blade as it lightly pierced the skin of his neck.

Both men looked at each other and withdrew their blades, and watched each other for sometime, before Arkhon smirked, and then chuckled, and then let out a full blown roar of laughter. Similarly, the Striking Scorpions were shocked to see their usually dour Exarch shaking with laughter, as he moved over to Arkhon's side and clapped him on his shoulder. " You did well, Mon-Keigh, I must admit that not many have given me the thrill of today's battle, much less forced me to a stalemate."

Arkhon just grinned. " I understand. IN other circumstances, one of us will be dead... as do all our foes on the battlefield."

Rakios laughed even more. " So... you do understand! We are more like minded that I had first thought, _Mon -Keigh_. Were you born an Eldar, you would have made a good Striking Scorpion. " He then withdrew and said. " You have my respect, Mon -Keigh, and my offer of friendship." This statement, shocked not only the Striking Scorpions, but the rest of the Eldar Warhost, for they knew that Rakios was one of the staunch anti _Mon-Keigh_ faction supporters, and to see him offer friendship to one of the hated _Mon -Keigh _was truly surprising and completely unexpected.

" I understand why he did that... " The remaining participant of the trials, the Exarch of the Howling Banshees replied, breaking the awkward silence that descended upon the place. " As much as I can say it, Rakios has not only felt the utmost respect for you, _Mon-Keigh_, but you performed very honorably and showed to us that not all _Mon-Keigh _are all barbarians, and murdererers. Not to mention you both are somewhat of battle maniacs. I could tell that by the way you move, even though I notice the way you speak with our Honored Farseer, you are quite cultured and possess the finer aspects of battle, what you _Mon -Keigh _call diplomacy."

Kalindi then shocked the already surprised group by saying. " And as a result, I do not feel that the trials need to continue. You have shown all of us of how honorable you are... and to me, I feel that you are a rarity amongst your kind. I forfeit my claim my position on the trial and yield the match to you." With this announcement there was a murmur of disbelief that once again, rippled amongst the Eldar Warhost, for it is well known that Kalindi along with Rakios are the more militant individualsof the Craftworld.

Karvanas nodded and said. " Well then, since the trials prove that you are an honorable person, Mon-Keigh, I am interested to what you have to say."

Arkhon was about to speak when Apothecary Sirius looked at his commlink and spoke to it for some time before turning to Arkhon. " I must apologise for interrupting, Brother-Captain... but it seems that we are about to have guests. Sergeant Malloren just informed me that a Gray Knight light escort ship has been seen exiting the Warp and a shuttle is now planetbound and its destination is our present location. You might want to know that the transponder signature coressponds with Gray Knight Captain Julius."

Arkhon frowned and thought. " Julius... here... for what reason could he possibly here for ? "

He then turned to Farseer Karvanas. " I am afraid that we have to continue the discussion at a later time, Honored Farseer... may I suggest that you pull back your forces to some where that can't be seen for the time being. The Grey Knight that is coming is one of my acquiantances, but I would prefer it that no misunderstandings are made at this point... and I am sure you are well informed on how zealous the Grey Knights are about non-humans."

Farseer Karvanas nodded and said. " Your words have wisdom in them, Mon-Keigh. I shall do as you ask. We will pull back for now... : She bowed respectfully and then gave orders to the Eldar Warhost and then they moved away from the area. Before they left, the three Exarchs that Arkhon had competed against stepped up to him. Pazlak was the first one to speak. " Though I do not know what this all means, but I have a bad feeling about this. I caution you to be careful."

Rakios was the next to speak. " As much as I do not approve of Pazlak's actions sometimes, I concur with his judgement, my friend. It is best that you beware what lies ahead of you."

But what was miost surprising that Kalindi reached out her hand and stroke his cheek tenderly, at the places where the Biting Blade had made small little scars, though her voice was strong. " Don't think that this means anything, Mon-Keigh.. " There was a wave of emotion evident in her voice. " Im just looking you over, but my sister kin has many unfortunate incidents with those Mon-Keigh called Grey Knights. I suggest you be careful." She then left, but not before giving a lingering caress on his cheek.

Although he wasn't one to judge, and certainly he wasn't a man made out of stone, and although he might be wrong, he swore that the Howling Banshee Exarch had openly displayed some sort of affection towards him. Still pondering over the incident, he waited patiently for the arrival of one of his oldest friends, curious as to why he decided to show his presence here.

PLease read and review


	6. A Startling Revelation

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios! A little warning. for this chapter. Some of the characters especially the Grey Knight Captain and Arkhon will slightly deviate from the seriousness of the archetypal Space Marine and Gray Knight, and I intend for this chapter to have a mixture of tension... and lightheartedness.

Chapter 5: A Startling Revelation

As Arkhon looked up towards the sky, he could see the small streak of light that marked the location of the rapidly descending Grey Knight shuttle, he smiled to himself.

Not many know his association with the Grey Knight Captain, for the Grey Knights are one of the most secretive military arms of the Imperium. They were both recruited from the same deathworld, and they were friends, long before they were pressed into service into the Imperium.

To tell the truth, he was really unsure what his friend was doing here. It could only mean trouble... or perharps some reprieve. Knowing Julius as he did, he did not expect any trouble, but it always pays to be prepared. What he did was unconventional, after all... and bordering of being traitorous to the Imperium. As such, there was a dark and heavy tension in the air as the shuttle touched down a few feet away from them.

A hiss was heard as the shuttle doors opened and the hulking, yet somber form of Grey Knight Captain Julius emerged from the doorway and gazed at Arkhon for a few moment. The without warning, he drew his power sword and let out a battle cry and charged towards Arkhon.

His men tensed up, ready to defend their Captain, but looked surprised when they saw the Grey Knights that emerged from the shuttle did not do anything. Arkhon waved them down, as he smirked and drew his own power sword and let loose a battle cry as well, meeting the challenge.

Both men's swords clashed against the other, sparks flying as both men performed a deadly dance, each slice and slash performed in a deadly intent, but deftly parried and deflected with equal prowess. They circled each other ocassionaly performing feints and weak slashes and thrusts, to test each other's defenses before unleashing another wave of aggressive thrusts, slashes and cleaving motions.

The battleground was tense, with the Space Marines feeling very nervous, and checked and double checked their weapons, just in case the Grey Knights would attack. The Grey Knights though were in a relaxed stance, but they were also ready to do battle as well, and one could tell just by the way they gripped their power glaives and swords and their Storm Bolters.

After a few rounds, both men jumped back a few feet from each other, and glared at each other, the atmosphere tense and dangerous. But the Grey Knight smirked as he gazed at his friend, and was greeted by a cocky grin from Arkhon. Soon the smirk became a chuckle and the Space Marines were treated to their Captain and the Grey Knight Captain, whom they swore looked like they were going to kill each other, erupt into roars of booming laughter, which puzzled them to no end. The Grey Knights that looked on just shook their heads, knowing of their Captain's temperament, and the Space Marine's Company Apothecary just chuckled to himself. 'These younger ones can't simply understand the bond between these two. He mused. After all, only me, Carlos and Raleigh knows of the relationship and the history of these two.

Arkhon just grinned and approached the Grey Knight captain, and gave the man a light friendly punch on the arm. " So, old man, what brings you out here in the middle of nowhere ? You didn't come out here just to visit little old me, did you ? And don't give me your usual bullshit about 'I happened to be in the area', kind of nonsense. That kind of excuse might work the first few times, but it gets kind of old." He teased.

" Hmmmphh... you are just as irreverent, old fossil... speak for yourself. You are just as old as I am, and as always, you always mess something up and I have to cover your butt, every single time." Julius replied, rather gruffly, but there was a hint of a smile on his normally serious face.

Arkhon rolled his eyes, and grinned. " So... the old man is finally agreed to agree that his no hot-blooded young filly like he used to be, hmmm ? I would have thought you to be more resilient and deny all that in your usual ' I'm- so-serious- and - you - are - a goofy -idiotic-fool' kind of manner. And I absolutely do not know what you are talking about. I swear, that dull environment that you are working in has made you too paranoid and your imagination tends to run wild."

"Hmmmph... I think the one that is giving me false statements is you... " Julius replied gruffly. " I know roughly of whats going on in here. My ship also picked up the Dark Eldar signature almost at the same time as yours, and by the time I got here, the battle is over. Your Chaplain has given me a brief run through of whats been happening here. You might have landed yourself in a rather big pot of hot water this time, old friend. What you just did is not like the small 'mistakes' that you have commited in the past. Those can be smoothed easily, and easily resolved. But this time... what you have done can be considered treasonous, and even traitorous, not only to your Chapter, but even to the Imperium. The Black Templars and the Inquisition would have a field day if they every got wind of this, and by rights, I should have killed you on the spot. Heck even the Ordeo Malleus might send its assassins after you if they ever heard of this incident. Thank your lucky stars that reached you first old friend, or else you'll be dead by now, and your whole company will be excommunicated and branded traitors to the Imperium."

Arkhon's expression became grim. " Yes... the assassins of the Ordo Malleus are very impressive and very much feared in the Imperium, and it is not wise to arouse their interest."

" So you see the problem I face... it will be very difficult to cover this up... especially if what I heard about some of the Eldar extending an offer of friendship to you. Being in such friendly and close contact with the Eldar, would definitely prompt your own Chapter as well the Black Templars and the Inquisition to act against you. As it is, there are two options that I can take right now. First is to kill you where you stand right now... therefore solving the problem, and order my men to blow your cruiser out of the sky as well as to kill the men that foillowed your cause. Second is also quite unpleasant. I have to order you to impose a self-exile for yourself and allow your men to return to the Imperium, and you have to appoint a succesor to your post. There is also a third option... but it requires you to remäin here with a minimal force permanently, on the pretext of guarding the planet against any further Eldar 'incursions'. If I were you I would take the third option... it would allow you to remain here and make sure that the Eldar follow through with their pact of friendship."

Julius paused for a moment and then walked closer and whispered. " To tell you the truth, that was a brave and sensible thing you did. If you can earn a temporary alliance or even some sort of truce of Biel-Tan the Imperium need not worry about an Eldar incursion anytime soon, since Biel-Tan are the most militant of all the Eldar Craftworlds."

He then pulled back and said. " SO, what say you, old friend ? Which choice would you pick ? "

After contemplating for sometime, Arkhon looked up and gave a solemn face to his old friend and said. " I suppose that it could not be helped. I know that what I did might be considered traitorous, but I could not stand by and allow innocents, even if they are Eldar, to be slaughtered. Therefore I will remain here permanently and I will only keep two assault squads with me."

He then turned to his Apothecary, and said. " Brother-Apothecary Sirius, would you relay this message to Brother-Chaplain Carlos. He is to take temporary command of the th Company and in under no circumstance is he to contact me, unless the Chapter is in mortal danger or there is a Tyranid incursion in Ultramarine Space. Secondly, I appoint Veteran Sergeant Malloren as Carlos's aide. And do send a small retinue of servitors, we need to set up a temporary base camp here."

Sirius nodded solemnly. " As you wish, Brother-Captain... it is a loss this day having to leave you behind... but I will relay your message to him."

" Very good, Sirius... " Arkhon nodded as he turned to his men. " Brothers, hear my order... Assault Squads Alpha and Gamma shall remain here with me, while Squad Beta will return to the Avenger, followed by our bike squads. May the emperor be with you." He said solemnly, his voice laced with emotion.

His men, who have fought with him for so long knew that this is a heavy decision for him, but saluted their captain as a sign of respect. Arkhon then turned to Julius. " I assume you would be leaving soon, old friend ? "

Julius nodded and said. " Aye... our business is done here... I will visit you sometime, old friend... I guess this is goodbye once more." He then turned baxk and walked back towards his men , and Arkhon looked on with a sad expression on his face, as the shuttle carrying his old friend ascended towards the sky, and then sped off i to space.

He then turned towards Brother-Apothecary Sirius, who was overseeing the loading of the bike squads and the Assault Squad Beta, and walked towards him and said. " Walk with me a little, Sirius. We need to talk a little before we depart."

Sirius nodded and then turned to follow his Captain, eager to hear what he had to say.

" How many years has it been since we knew each other, Sirius... close to almost a century or even longer, hasn't it ? " Arthur said as he looked around at the tranquility of the planet. " Its amazing how this place is so peaceful, barely untouched by war, with the exception of the skirmish earlier."

Sirius nodded. " Aye... it has been so long, and I can't believe that we are still here, despite all the conflicts that our Chapter and Company have encountered." He paused for a moment and said. " But you are right, this place is so peaceful." He then became serious. " " You do not really wish to stay behind, do you Arkhon ? "

Arkhon looked at another of his friends and comrade and said. " Not really, but what Julius has said makes a lot of sense. I made the decision and I am the one to answer for it. Before you say anything, I know that given a choice, both you and Carlos would have willingly stayed behind. But our Company still requires some leadership, and I believe that Carlos would do well as a temporary replacement for me until I can return to lead the Company again."

" Understood, Brother-Captain." Apothecary replied simply as they walked back towards the Thunderhawk Gunship and then stopped in front of it. " The Emperor be with you, Brother-Captain... and may we see each other once again." He then turned and then entered the Thunderhawk gunship.

Arkhon nodded. " Aye... for the Emperor." He watched solemnly as the Gunship's bay doors closed and it slowly activated its antigrav engines, ascending slowly into the sky before streaking back towards the Avenger.

May the Emperor protect you all... and may he forgive what I have done here this day... He said silently in his heart.

Soon, a single drop pod landed once more at the site, and three servitrors wheeled out of the pod, and waited for orders.

He then turned towards his men and said. " I thank you all for staying with me... even if it is under orders. I think it is imperative that we find a spot away from the Eldar settlement, and yet strategic enough to conduct both offensive and defensive operations with the limited resources we have."

His men nodded and uttered their unanimous support for him and were in total agreement of his plan, and they were about to leave, when a familiar voice stopped Arkhon. " I do not think that is necessary... "

Turning around, Arkhon was surprised to see the Eldar Farseer walking towards him, flanked only by the Warlock, and a single squad of Howling Banshees, led by Kalindi, their Exarch and the silent Warp Spider Exarch.

He was silent cfor some moments, before speaking again. " I am sure I heard wrongly, Honored Farseer, but why do you say that our camp is not necessary ? Have you decided to evict us from the planet after all ? "

Farseer Karvanas merely smiled to herself and then shook her head. " NO, my honorable Mon-Keigh Captain. That is not my intention at all... in fact, I have an interesting proposal that you might want to consider... "

Please Read and Review

Return to Top


	7. Sojourn

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Chapter 6: Sojourn

Arkhon raised an eyebrow at that comment, but said nothing for the moment. He finally said in a relaxed manner. "You have an interesting proposal for me, Honoured Farseer? May I enquire to what is it all about?"

Farseer Karvanas just smiled to herself. Even though the _Mon-Keigh _spoke in a deceptively relaxed manner, she could sense that he was quite wary, and with good reason. But she replied. "Do not worry, _Mon-Keigh_. Your honour is unquestionable, shown to us by your choice to risk personal dishonour rather than letting your brethren suffer a horrible fate because of your actions, and it also shows the strong bonds of loyalty and devotion towards your men. I would like to speak the terms of my proposal…. in private."

Arkhon was about to voice his concerns over the matter, but Farseer Karvanas raised her hand. "We Eldar are also an honourable race, Mon-Keigh. Your men would be safe under the protection of our Craftworld, and the personal protection of Rodarg, our Warp Spider Exarch." She motioned to the silent Exarch who merely nodded respectfully to Arkhon.

"I see… then I suppose there is no harm in talking over your proposal, Honoured Farseer." Arkhon replied, before he turned towards the men and the servitors and asked them to make a temporary fire base, before he went forward towards Farseer Karvanas. He turned his head for a moment, only to see the Warp Spider Exarch already stationed himself near the fire base, as well as his own squad of Warp Spiders, joined by Kalindi's squad of Howling Banshees.

Farseer Karvanas waited for Arkhon to reach her side, before she motioned for him to follow her. Curious about what the Farseer had in mind, Arkhon followed, with the Warlock and Kalindi close behind. They walked on for some time, until they reached a small box valley, and Karvanas stopped and turned to face him.

"Well, _Mon-Keigh_, are you prepared to hear my proposal? I chose this place because of its privacy… something that I feel you might appreciate."

"I do, Honoured Farseer… but why all the secrecy? Surely the proposal you are going to make is fit to be heard by all. Hardly something that warrants such caution." Arkhon replied, a look of puzzlement evident on his face.

"That it may be, _Mon-keigh_, but this proposal of mine is almost similar in a way to what you have done. My proposal is this… though on the surface, you and your men are to remain here on this planet, to keep up appearances, and I wish to extend an invitation of goodwill to you and your men. They will be sent to one of our military outposts, for a bout of training by our finest warriors of the different Aspects, while you, my dear Captain, are cordially invited to my own abode within the Craftworld… blindfolded, of course. What do you say?"

Arkhon stood there, dumbfounded by the revelation that was brought before him. He never expected this at all. At best, he would have expected something like offering him an alternative base of operations, but this… this was totally unexpected, not to mention it was an unprecedented offer, much like his decision to defend the Eldar.

After some time, he spoke. "I do not know what to say, Honoured Farseer… truly, I feel thankful for the offer, even honoured that you would offer such a proposal to us. My question is, why? Would not your actions bring about repercussions like what happened to me? I do not wish the same circumstances to befall another, even if it is very tempting to take up the offer. But if it would harm you, Honoured Farseer, I would have to respectfully decline the invitation. One's honour and life are simply too precious to be traded away like that."

Farseer Karvanas looked towards Tellurin, and to Kalindi, after hearing Arkhon's words and let out a soft laugh, the voice clear and tranquil. "It seems that my offer was not made wrongly, _Mon-Keigh_. Indeed, it was Kalindi, Rakios and Pazlak that suggested this idea to me, and that is saying something. It seems that you have impressed them enough to risk their positions and their own lives to offer you this chance."

Arkhon then replied curtly. "All the more I should decline the offer, Honoured Farseer. I truly appreciate the gesture… and the faith that the various Exarchs have shown me… but I do need some time to consider this. After all, this is a big decision… and I do need some time to atone for my actions… it is not something that I personally take quite lightly. My actions, in a way have bordered on treason and I do not know if I could ever be forgiven." He then shrugged and gave them a sad smile, his rugged features turning weary. "I am already up to my neck in trouble just by my latest actions…" He paused for a moment before saying. "Though had I the chance to make this decision… I would have done so without question."

He then shook his head. "Oh, what I am saying…. What I did was inforgiveable… I…"

Kalindi's eyebrow twitched as she heard the self-depreciating comments that the _Mon-Keigh_ was uttering. Couldn't he see past that blind loyalty of his? While it was unconventional for a Howling Banshee Exarch to feel such things, what she wanted to do is bash him up, and knock some sense into that thick skull of his.

By Khaine, couldn't he see that this 'Emperor' of his is not deserving of his loyalty?

She could understand of course the Imperium's hatred of xenos, as the Eldar too have felt the destruction of the Ruinous Powers, also known as the Gods of Chaos.

But before she could scream at him, and do what she intended to do to him, she and the other Eldar felt a presence closing in on their position. Even Farseer Karvanas got down on her knees, leaving Arkhon looking rather puzzled. All he could sense was a feeling of something, possessing great power that was approaching rapidly.

Then he saw it. A shimmering portal opened close to them, and several beings stepped out of the webway. Eight beings, known to the Eldar as Wraithguards led the front, followed by a massive Wraithlord that towered over them. But what exited the portal last caught his attention.

A tall being, bathed in golden light, dressed in full battle gear, towered over him. The being's features were locked in an eternal war cry, the massive sword held on its right hand and what looks like blood dripped from its left. He could feel the massive waves of power rolling out of the being, and even he, a veteran of battles could not feel something akin to fear as he faced this being.

"Honored Avatar… I humbly respect your presence here… may I inquire as to what is your purpose in arriving here?" Farseer Karvanas asked respectfully, as well as warily, for this being is the physical representation of their god, Khaine, the bloody-handed God.

"RISE TO YOUR FEET, MY BRETHREN." The Avatar spoke in a booming voice. "WHILE I APPRECIATE THE RESPECT THAT IS GIVEN TO ME, MY PURPOSE HERE IS FOR ONE MAN." He then pointed his blade, which was covered in divine runes towards Arkhon. "HIM."

Arkhon could not help but stare at the Avatar, his body reacting by gripping his power sword and his bolter pistol. He knows that there is a minimal chance that he will be attacked, but all the same, his reflexes just acted upon his instincts and he assumed a semi-defensive position. But he did not want to sound rude to the powerful being in front of him. He could tell from the waves of power that the Avatar was at least ten times more powerful than he was, and that is something, considering how powerful an individual Space Marine was, even more so that he is a Captain.

"Honored Avatar..." He began speaking in a respectful tone. "May I enquire what is your designs or plans for me? If you are intending to avenge the deaths of many of your brethren under our hands… I ask only that you will spare the lives of my men. As their Brother-Captain, I and I alone are responsible for the deeds that they may done in the past or even in the present. And I ask that you make my death swift enough."

The Avatar looked at the stoic Space Marine Captain before him as he spoke the words and then he let out a booming laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA… IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I AM HERE FOR HERE, FOOLISH _MON-KEIGH_?"

Arkhon's faced had a puzzled expression at the answer and he frowned a little. "If not for revenge, what purpose can there be for your presence here? Surely there should be a good reason for your presence here."

"VERY WELL, MON-KEIGH. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I AM HERE SO BADLY, YOU SHALL RECEIVE YOUR WISH." The Avatar boomed. "ONE REASON FOR MY PRESENCE HERE, IS TO, FIRST AND FOREMOST, OFFER MY GRATITUDE FOR YOUR EFFORTS IN DEFENDING MY BRETHREN. AND SECOND…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "… IS TO HAUL YOU BACK TO THE ELDAR CRAFTWORLD, BY FORCE IF NECESSARY. I HAVE BEEN MONITORING AND LISTENING IN TO YOUR PREVIOUS CONVERSATIONS, AND I FIND IT ILLOGICAL FOR YOU TO GIVE SUCH BLIND LOYALTY TO AN ORGANISATION THAT WILL NOT HESITATE TO ELIMINATE AN ENTIRE PLANET OF ITS LIVING, JUST BECAUSE OF THE PRESENCE OF THE RUINOUS POWERS. THAT IS NOT MERCY; IT IS MASS GENOCIDE, NO MATTER HOW YOU _MON-KEIGH_ JUSTIFY IT."

The Avatar Continued, not giving Arkhon a chance to reply. "WE ELDAR ARE NO SAINTS, FOR WE HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST YOUR KIND, AND MANY OF THE OTHER RACES IN THE GALAXY, BUT WE ONLY DESTROY THE FORCES AND THE TAINT OF CHAOS ON THE PLANETS THAT THEY ARE FOUND, NOT THE ENTIRE PLANET. I SUGGEST YOU THINK LONG AND HARD BEFORE YOU REFUSE OUR OFFER, NOT THAT IT MATTERS. IT IS IN EVERY ONE'S BEST INTERESTS THAT YOU DEPART FOR OUR CRAFTWORLD. IT MIGHT GIVE YOU A PLACE TO CALL HOME FOR A WHILE, AND SORT OUT YOUR THOUGHTS."

After listening to what the Avatar had to say, Arkhon fell silent for some time. He began to think about what the Eldar Avatar had to say. Part of his training informed him that what the Avatar is blasphemous to the teachings of the Codex Astartes, the code which all Space Marines follow since the time of Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines.

But part of him was considering whether the Eldar Avatar's words were true. Truly those words had struck a nerve inside of him, as he recalled the times where their Chapter had to perform an Exterminatus over settlements, towns or even worlds that they have encountered in the past, due to the presence of the corruption of the Ruinous Powers.

The hatred of xenos was also, in a way ingrained into every Chapter of the Space Marines, since the invasion of Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth, that laid waste to many worlds and even Macragge was almost lost, if not for the brave sacrifice of the 1st Company and some of the 3rd Company.

That hatred was even more pronounced with the attacks from races like the Space Orks, the Eldar to a certain extent, the Dark Eldar, and more recently, the Tau Empire, and the seemingly deathless army of the Necrons.

As he thought more about it, he realized that perhaps, maybe… just maybe he had to look at the other side of the mirror for a change… find out more about the Eldar in detail, instead of just regarding them as xenos, or an enemy of humanity.

But he knew that this choice of his was another point of his life, where, once the choice is made, there is no turning back. He will definitely be branded a traitor, and a heretic, and not even his past deeds will be able to redeem him from the wrath of the Imperium that is sure to come.

He then thought about what Julius had said, and then he had a determined expression on his face. No one will know how much of a sacrifice he will make by making this decision, but he hoped that it will help stabilize the galaxy just a little, he hoped. He then turned to Farseer Karvanas, and the Avatar in particular and said. "I formally and honourably accept your proposal. I will come with you to your Craftworld. All I ask is that you train my men to be stronger than they are right now, and that you will send a heavy force to be posted on this planet." He paused for a moment. "Make sure that the heaviest armaments are present here, for the reprisal of the Imperium after finding out that I had 'defected' or betrayed them in their eyes, are usually swift and brutal."

The Avatar looked at Arkhon and said. "YOUR WISHES SHALL BE CARRIED OUR, MON-KEIGH, FROM ONE HONORABLE WARRIOR TO ANOTHER. I SHALL PERSONALLY BE PRESENT ON THIS PLANET. NO HARM SHALL BEFALL YOUR WARRIORS WHILE I AM PRESENT, WITH MY GUARDS BY MY SIDE." The Avatar gestured to the Wraithguards, who now are at least twenty in number, and two Wraithlords appeared to join its companion on the planet.

Farseer Karvanas nodded, and said. "Then let us depart… we should be arriving at the Craftworld within sometime." She then signalled and a lone Wave Serpent shimmered into being close to them, and the hatch doors opened, beckoning for Arkhon to enter.

He took a deep breath, knowing that as soon as he stepped forward, there is no turning back. Finally he took the step and stepped into the belly of the Wave Serpent, followed by Kalindi close behind, and Farseer Karvanas and the Warlock Tellurin was the last to enter, as the hatch door closed behind them.

Arkhon looked around for a moment, his movements slow as he tried to adjust to the rather spacious rooms that the Eldar had in the Wave Serpent. He sighed as he went towards one of the seats at the far corner of the Serpent and sat down, his face grim, as a wave of sadness overcame him. Space Marines rarely show emotion but in this case, the pain of his decision weighs heavily on his heart. In his centuries of service to the Chapter, rarely does he have to make such a decision that affects him rather personally.

Both Farseer Karvanas and Tellurin felt the emotional burden that the _Mon-Keigh_ Captain that was sitting in the far corner of the Serpent, but said nothing. They understood how hard it was for him to make the decision. Kalindi however, went forward next to him, and in a rare moment of gentleness, put an arm on his shoulder.

In a rather gentle voice, which was not known for the normally battle-hungry Exarch to do, she said. "Listen to me, _Mon-Keigh_… I know that what you had to do was hard. Had it been me that is being forced to make the decision, I do not know if I would have taken it so well. To be forced to consider all that you have taught and trained in for such a long time, might be a mistake is not easy at all. All that I ask is that you pull yourself together and try to move forward and savour the experiences that you might gain while at our Craftworld."

Farseer Karvanas and Tellurin looked at each other in disbelief after hearing Kalindi's tone, and then back at her, as if she has grown a second head. Never had they heard the battle-hungry Exarch sound so… gentle before. Had Kalindi's squad been here to hear the same thing, they would have suffered an apoplectic fit after hearing such a thing.

Both Arkhon and Kalindi were oblivious to all this and he decided to ask. "Why? Why are you so nice to me, Kalindi? Just before this whole thing started, you were ready to defend your Exarch to the death… and then you show me subtle signs of affection. Isn't it taboo for your kind, to show… interest in outlanders, especially _Mon-Keigh_ such as I?"

Kalindi nodded. "I was…" She replied. "Our sisterhood have always been the few to be personal guards to the Farseer and the Warlocks, and that our Aspect has always sworn an oath of celibacy. But I do not know… over the centuries, my kind has met your brethren many times in battle over the centuries and none of them shown such unyielding honor and the decision to do what is right over the bonds of loyalty to another as you do. That is why I said that there is no point for me to battle you at all… it would not have mattered for I knew that I had lost even before the battle had begun."

Her hand went up to his cheek and caressed it tenderly. "I admit… that I feel rather confused sometimes when I am around you, Mon-Keigh…. I feel things that I have never felt before. Strong emotions other than the lust for battle and the hatred of your kind and the forces of Chaos emerge when I am around you…"

She rose to her feet and walked towards Farseer Karvanas and Tellurin, bur before that she turned to him and said. "Consider what I have said, Mon-Keigh… I shall speak more to you when we arrive at the Craftworld… there are a lot of things that I do not understand about what I feel… I hope that you are willing to help me understand them."

She then turned and walked with Farseer Karvanas and Tellurin, while Arkhon looked at the retreating back of the Howling Banshee Exarch, a look of surprise on his face. "It can't be…" He thought. "She feels something for me? Something that exists in the ancient tomes…. Could it be… that she is beginning to develop feelings for me… an enemy?" His thoughts were preoccupied with the possibility as he slipped into deep thought.

Meanwhile, Farseer Karvanas was feeling the same thing. "Interesting… it looks like Kalindi has begun to develop something with that Mon-Keigh. Not that I mind very much… that girl is far too serious to my liking sometimes. I could recall the countless number of times that I had tried to get her to loosen up a little… and it seems someone managed to chip away that serious side of her, without even trying. It would be interesting to see how things develop around here." She thought with a sly grin behind her mask, and she called Tellurin over and whispered her plan to her, which he responded with an equally conspiratorial grin.

Yes, it would be fun to try to set those two up, was the unanimous thought.

The parties involved of course, did not suspect anything, though they did feel chill down their spine, as the Wave Serpent passed through the Webway, towards the location of the Eldar Craftworld.

End of Chapter 6

Please Read and Review


	8. Thoughts, Reactions and Reprisals

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Slight Clarification: To those who asked, yes, there will be a Space Marine/Eldar pairing here, and that this is a rather AU kind of fic. Like I said, it will not be a canon story, so I might change certain things of how things go on.

Anyway, back to the story…

Chapter 7: Thoughts and Reprisals

Aboard the _Relentless Avenger, _all is not well as a feeling of loss and gloom came over the crew. Their Captain, the one who stood by their side through countless battles is in a way… gone forever. A sombre atmosphere enveloped the entire crew, and those who worked seemed to have lost the spark, the drive that binds them together, their movements robotic, and without vigour.

On the bridge, Acting Captain and Company Chaplain looked out into the swirling mass of the Warp, before a weak sounding voice interrupted him. "Where… is… he?" Carlos did not need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to their Librarian, Raleigh.

Carlos turned to see Raleigh, who was along with himself, and Apothercary Sirius was the closest to Arkhon. They were not mere battle-brothers, but were friends of sorts. Carlos just sighed. "He's gone, Raleigh…"

Brother-Librarian Raleigh's eyes widened. "What do you mean, gone? Has he perished in battle? Has Sirius withdrawn his progenoid organs?"

"If it was that simple, Raleigh… we wouldn't be here with an atmosphere of doom and gloom in this ship. You see…" Carlos then gave Raleigh a brief, yet rather concise version of the events that has transpired. Finally he ended. "You see now, why even I am affected by all this. He has sacrificed everything for us…. His position, his honour, his everything, just to keep us safe from the wrath of the Chapter, the other Chapters and the Imperium. Tis a heavy burden he has shouldered upon himself." He let out a weary sigh. "If only… If only I could be there with him…"

"Perhaps you could…" A new voice interrupted them. Both of them turned to see Apothecary Sirius striding into the bridge.

Both of them looked at the Apothecary as if he had just grown a second head. It took some time before Carlos said. "What… what are you saying, Sirius? Don't tell me you're planning to…?"

"Exactly… that is what I plan to do, Brother-Chaplain… and I have the support of the men in this, and I think that the thought did come to you as well. I know that what I am proposing is already treasonous, and that once we walk down this path, there is no turning back. But just think of it, Carlos… think long and hard. Why should we sacrifice our lives to keep the Emperor alive in his Golden Throne? Punish or kill me if you will, but if I were you, I'll turn this fragging ship around and set course back to Fek'Dar VII. The Eldar and the Captain might need us there, when and if the Imperium will send their reprisal, which I believe will definitely come. I see no sense to retain the blind loyalty that we have for a person who has never fought by our side. My Loyalty and the men's loyalty as always will be with Captain Arkhon."

A resounding cheer reverberated through the ship, as Brother Malloren had turned on the ship wide broadcast, and the conversation was heard throughout the ship. Even Librarian Raleigh nodded as he stood by Sirius's side. Even Techmarine Kavanagh somehow made it to the bridge and stood beside the two warriors.

"Listen to Sirius, Carlos…" Raleigh spoke. "What sense do we have to fight for someone that doesn't even care if we live or die? I'd rather fight with someone who would lay down his life for us, like Captain Arkhon."

Techmarine Kavanagh was the last to speak. "I might not know Brother-Captain Arkhon as well as the three of you, Brothers… but I can sense that the Machine Spirits here have somehow… lost their vigour. Your Captain is a person who brings about zest and vigour to anything and everything around him… and I do believe that his return or his presence would make the Machine Spirits happy. I urge you to do what is right… even though the cost of this decision would be very high."

Carlos was about to reply, when Sergeant Malloren said. "Brother-Chaplain… we have received a coded message from Brother-Captain Julius of the Grey Knights. We are to revert to Realspace and rendezvous with him at these coordinates."

Carlos suddenly had a strange feeling about this, but he did not doubt what both Raleigh and Sirius made a lot of sense. Still it was a heavy decision to make, not something he would like to decide in a whim. He nodded. "Very well, Brother-Sergeant. Revert to Real Space and move those coordinates. I do not know what Julius wants, but we should be prepared for all kinds of possibilities. Even battle, if it is what is waiting for us."

"Aye, Brother-Chaplain... is reverting to Realspace… now." Sergeant Malloren replied as the _Avenger _slipped out into Realspace, and saw a passive, Gray Knight Strike Cruiser waiting for them.

Carlos then opened the communications channel. "This is Acting Company Captain, and also Chaplain Carlos. May I speak to Brother-Captain Julius? He says only to rendezvous at these coordinates."

The crisp voice of Brother Julius was heard on the channel. "Aye, that I did, Brother-Chaplain… and I suspect we are here for the same reason, and it concerns our mutual friend. And I want you to encode this conversation of us, on a secure channel. This is a matter of great importance, and I do not wish to be overheard. I am currently encrypting my end of the conversation. I suggest you do the same."

Carlos and nodded, and then turned to Techmarine Cavanagh. "Be my guest, Brother Cavanagh."

The Techmarine nodded sombrely as he moved to the console and his hands flew over the board, quickly and precisely making encryptions to secure the channel. After some time, he turned to Carlos. "It is done, Brother-Chaplain."

Carlos nodded and said. "Well, Brother-Captain Julius … would you get to the point of this conversation. I have a hunch that this conversation is about our friend, or should I say, orders of termination for our mutual friend."

"You are correct, Brother-Chaplain. I have filed my side of the report to the Council, and they have given me new orders. An Exterminatus of Fek'Dar VII and those who willingly took part in the Eldar rescue. By right, I should be blasting your vessel out of the sky… but I think all my men here disagree. Even I feel it is too harsh… and it made me think twice about carrying out those orders. Be warned though, that our decisions today will cause serious repercussions, one that is unstoppable. The Imperium has not forgotten about the Horus Heresy, and will be swift to react, once we made our move."

He paused for a moment and said. "So, what would it be, Brother-Chaplain… we are standing on a crossroad… one with dire consequences. There is no turning back, once we have made our move."

Carlos fell silent for a moment and said. "Need you ask, Brother-Captain? I think that you are thinking what I am thinking. SO please, let's dispense with all these formalities and be on our way, consequences be damned. I am not abandoning by battle brother, friend and Captain to shoulder the blame alone." He cut off the channel and then said. "Sergeant Malloren, turn us around and set course for Fek'dar VII at your best speed!"

On board the Grey Knight Cruiser, Julius smiled. It seems that Arkhon had a strong influence and loyalty from his men, and it made him proud. He then instructed to change the Cruiser's IFF code to friendly, and said. "Once the Avenger is in the Warp, we shall follow it. I too, will not allow my friend to suffer alone for this…"

The rest of the Grey Knights nodded as they too, threw in their support with their Captain, and as he watched the Avenger disappear into a swirling portal, he pointed to the portal and said. "Take us in, at your best speed." His helmsman nodded and punched in the codes, and soon the Grey Knight cruiser followed suit.

Meanwhile, back in the Imperium of Man, there was a major uproar over the latest events.

Lord Macragge, Magneus Calgar looked at his old friends, Chaplain Cassius and Chief Librarian Tigurius for a moment and said. "So, it seems that our resident 'troublemaker' has moved to the other side. I was wondering when he would do that… though I am not surprised that he did."

Chaplain Cassius nodded. "Indeed Magneus… Arkhon Vakeros was the most infuriating person I have ever met since the founding of our Chapter, but his honour is unquestionable, as is my pupil, Carlos. I am sure that you feel the same way, don't you, Tigurius?"

The Chief Librarian nodded. "Indeed… he holds honour like no other, and he is an unique case… unlike others. He has made his choice… the question is what do we do about it? By right we should be sending our Elite to kill him, as what he has done is considered traitorous… but I think otherwise."

Both Magneus and Cassius looked at Tigurius strangely for a moment before Magneus simply said. "Explain."

Tigurius nodded. "As you know, Arkhon might be a troublemaker sometimes, but his honour is unquestionable. He will not give in to the powers of Chaos, which much I know. If I may say so, he has done what he deemed is right. Think about it for a moment, even if he has forsaken the Emperor, does not mean that he is to be deemed a traitor. If what I suspect is correct, his 'defection' might be a good thing for the Imperium indirectly."

"How can his defection be good for the Imperium?" Magneus Calgar looked at his old friend incredulously.

"Well, let's look at the facts, shall we? Firstly, we can rebuild the 8th Company from scratch; just to make sure that another vigilante like Arkhon never appears… but also, that with him signing some kind of agreement with the Eldar… we can at least be guaranteed we won't be pestered by Craftworld Biel-tan for a while. It's up to him however to persuade the other Craftworlds to leave us alone, while we can focus our attentions against the rest of the hostile forces in the Gaalxy, like the hated Tyranids for example."

"I see..." Magneus Calgar replied. "But we have to keep up appearances now, don't we? Let's send two strike cruisers to their current location, but use the lessly travelled route, so that other Chapters do not detect our ships. We need this operation to be as covert as possible. After all…" He smirked. "It's not everyday we can do something fun for a change. And send some heavy building supplies and whatnot with the cruisers. I think our resident troublemaker and pirate might appreciate them."

"I shall go and make preparations then…" Chaplain Cassius said and exited the room, followed by Tigurius, leaving Magneus Calgar to his own musings.

Elsewhere, the Black Templars were already making their own preparations as well. Ever since the news of the 'traitor' spread through the Imperium like wildfire, the Black Templars were already making preparations. The person that is to be terminated is one of the Black Templar's hated people, and in the past, they have no conclusive proof that Arkhon was a heretic. Now with this latest evidence, there is no doubt at least in their deluded minds, that Arkhon Vakeros is a heretic, and a traitor to the Imperium.

Already, the Black Templars were moving their best battlegear. Heavy clanking steps and the noisy whirr of tracked wheels was heard as a Revered Dreadnought boarded one of the Thunderhawk Gunships followed by two Rhino APCs, as well as a Whirlwind battle Tank, which was transported onto the Black Templar's heavy strike cruiser.

Black Templar Assault Squads and Tactical Squads, as well as two Elite Squads with Terminator Armour also boarded the vessel, and once the preparations are complete, the Cruiser took off from the Black Templar's Space Fortress, its destination, Fek'Dar VII, where a traitor awaits.

Similar reactions were seen on Terra where Inquisition Lord Valum Aratonnes ordered his men to prepare for a Purification Quest. A member of the Adeptus Astartes has committed the direst of crimes against the Imperium, desertion, and defection to the xenos, the Eldar. While not as bad as being corrupted by the four Ruinous Powers, this is still considered a crime against Humanity.

The forces of the Inquisition were already in high alert. Penance Engines were already being loaded into the Inquisition's heavy strike cruiser, the form of two heretics were already strapped on in front of the machines, giving it power while the usual battle gear such as Rhinos tanks were also on the way. The Adeptus Sororitas, or the Sisters of Battle were also mobilized, seeing that this was a high emergency situation which requires them to be there as well.

The Grey Knights, garbed in their silver and white armour were also taking part as a member of the secretive Ordo Malleus, for they just got word that one of their Captains have disregarded their orders, and deliberately refused to comply with their commands. Hence to them, it was a matter of honour that they get rid of the shame of the organisation, so to speak, and make an example of him. NO one betrays the Grey Knights and gets away with it.

Strangely enough, the Inquisition did not give the orders to dispatch the assassins from Ordo Malleus to neutralise this threat, as they felt that only by cleansing the planet of tainted origin, can their honour be redeemed.

Thus, a convoy of battle cruisers departed from their various vantange points, all slipping into the ever changing swirls of the Warp, and their destination was clear. Fek'dar VII. Another miniature intergalactic civil war about to erupt within the Imperium, and alongst the sidelines, the Imperium's foes were snickering with glee.

The Four Gods of Chaos were somewhat interested in this mortal called Arkhon Vakeros, and although they disliked and warred against each other, their interest was piqued by this one mortal. They swore to try to corrupt him, and join their ranks, though they did not know how successful they would be, considering there were the Eldar blocking their way.

The Tau, whose information networks spanned the Galaxy, also took interest in this latest development. Here was a member of the so called Imperium of Man, who seems rather different from the ones they were used to encounter. Perharps he could be talked into working with them for the Greater Good.

The Orks… well, were of no concern, and were only looking for a good fight, and did not do anything, except attacking more worlds just for the sake of a good fight and a grand WAAGGH!!

The Dark Eldar were also mobilising their forces, and a Torture-class Cruiser led the spearhead of the force. They were hell-bent on revenge against a certain human who had the audacity to capture one of their vessels, and kill their hunting party in Eldar territory.

The Necrons did not do anything, except securing their Tombworlds, and for a whim, they sent a small expeditionary force to get rid of the Space Marines that had escaped their attack earlier. No one escapes the Necrons alive, and it is their mission to cleanse the galaxy of all life.

The Tyranids, were also not staying idle. A massive Hive Fleet, courtesy to remnanats of Kraken and Leviathan banded together and was poised to strike against the Imperium. They purposely strayed away from their usual hunting targets, and moved westwards, towards where the Black Templar holdings were. Their Hive intelligence detected the troop movements of the Black Templars, and in their minds, a perfect opportuinity to strike and consume more material to breed new warriors for their Hive.

A bleak future is starting to be seen for the Black Templars, and the person causing this whole mess, Arkhon Vakeros was still sitting in the belly of the Eldar Wave Serpent, unaware that his actions, like a proverbial butterfly, had stirred so much events and chaos that would have made the Chaos Gods proud, without even trying.

As now, he is totally oblivious to all the events that is happening, and did not realize that he had provided the spark to the powder keg that has just now proverbially exploded, and sending massive changes throughout the Galaxy, and in the Imperium as a whole.

His only thoughts were of how he would face Roboutte Guilliman in the afterlife, should he die, for he knew for certain that he would be judged for his actions. But also, the actions of a certain Howling Banshee Exarch confused him, though he was feeling rather intrigued by this change in her attitude towards him.

He only hoped that he would get the answers he seek when he reached the Eldar Craftworld, something that a non-Eldar or Mon-Keigh like himself was rather privileged to be there, considering that none of his kind have ever seen or been in one.

End of Chapter 7

Please Read and Review

A slight addendum: Guys, especially those who read and review my fics. Thank you for your support and advice, and ideas. Now, I just had two ideas in my mind. A Warhammer story, and a Ranma/Negima Crossover featuring a original character that will NOT be Ranma's love interest. Hope you all can give me tips on story ideas, cos frankly, I am stuck thinking of the story ideas, so I hope you can put some story ideas in your reviews as well. Thanks.


	9. Conversations, Dream Visitation,Arrival

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Response to reviews; Thank you all of you who returned to review this fic. Especially you, DariusFF, who is one of my oldest readers. Still waiting for Innerfire and the rest like Maugen Ra though. But yes, this is going to get even more chaotic as time goes by… in a half serious, half humorous kind of way. So enjoy the ride guys, and know that I am enjoying writing this, as musch as you guys enjoy reviewing it.

Chapter 8: Conversations, Dream Visitation and Arrival

Onboard the Relentless Avenger, Sergeant Malloren was monitoring the radar board when his console beeped and he looked at the screen, to see the symbol of the aquilae perched on top of an omega symbol, the two images surrounded by laurel wreaths. Recognizing this particular symbol, he turned to Carlos. "Brother-Chaplain… we have received a priority one encrypted transmission from Ultramar… and it bears the symbol of the Chapter Master."

Carlos nodded and said. "Re-route the transmission towards my quarters… I will take them there." He then strode away from the bridge and went into Arkhon's former quarters, and looked wistfully around for some time, before he punched in his persona identification code into the terminal. Soon, the face of Magneus Calgar, Lord Macragge and Chapter Master of the Ultramarines came into view.

Carlos made the sign of the aquilae and then said respectfully. "My Lord, I am honoured."

Magneus Calgar just said. "_Dispense with formalities, Brother-Chaplain… I am speaking to you on official business. I know of your former commander's actions, and I also know what you are trying to do now. Believe it or not, you lot have stirred up the proverbial hornet's nest here in the Imperium." _Calgar's face suddenly had an amused smirk on his face. _"Typical behaviour of your former commander's actions, don't you agree?"_

Seeing that his Lord wasn't the least upset, Carlos nodded. "Aye, milord… He does bring out the best… or worst in some cases… in people. Believe me, he had the Eldar from Biel-tan impressed by his actions, and was about to negotiate something akin to a truce, or at least some sort of peace agreement with them, that is until Brother-Captain Julius showed up."

"_Ah yes, the Grey Knight Captain…the two unique individuals who still have memory of their friendship. I have it with me, very reliable sources that Julius is also now a fugitive. It seems his deep friendship with our resident troublemaker is stronger than his loyalty to the Emperor." _Calgar just said it casually, as if he was discussing minor trivial things.

Carlos gaped at this latest information, and took some time before saying. "Of all the things to happen…"

Magneus Calgar just smirked. _"Yes, seems that our resident troublemaker is a natural occurring chaos nexus… if the recent events surrounding him are considered."_

"But won't this fact be a sign that he might attract the attention of the thrice damned Ruinous Powers!!" Carlos exclaimed with half worry and half fury at the thought of the Chaos Filth that might try to corrupt his friend, and close comrade.

"_Both Cassius and Tigurius have alerted me to such possibilities, Brother-Chaplain…and it is a worrisome thought indeed." _Magneus Calgar replied with a sombre voice, but then smirked. _"But if what I think is true, I don't think we need to worry about our resident troublemaker at all."_

"But…" Carlos was about to protest, when Magneus Calgar continued. _"First of all, your friend is practically incorruptible. Slaanesh and Nurgle are not really big threats, but the only ones that might stand a chance at trying their hand on corrupting him are Khorne, and Tzeentch, Khorne even more so, to turn him into one of his berserkers, or Daemon Prince, since your friend is a bit of a battle maniac. But as for Tzeentch, well,he is a wild card at best, and I personally think, he is content in letting your friend stay uncorrupted, for an amusing distraction."_

"I see… thank you for your analysis, My Lord, it is most appreciated… but certainly you did not call just to inform me of this, did you?" Carlos said rather bluntly. "Especially not after you placed your personal encryption code in it."

Magneus Calgar nodded and said rather solemnly. _"No, Brother-Chaplain, I did not make a social call. I have some important business to discuss. First of all, all of you are permanently removed from the Ultramarines, and this also applies to the remainder of your Company on Skavros."_

Carlos stared into the screen and fell silent for a moment; his mind trying to comprehend what has been spoke mere moments ago. It was some time before he spoke. "Does this mean that we are excommunicated from the Chapter as traitors, milord?"

Magneus Calgar smirked at Carlos's reply. _"That is a definite no to your question, Brother-Chaplain… you are not branded as traitors and definitely not banished or exiled. On the contrary… you are being rewarded with a greater prize than entering our fabled 1st Company."_

Beneath his death's head helmet, Carlos had a very surprised expression on his face, as he struggled to understand what his Chapter Master was trying to tell him. "Excuse me milord..." He began. "I do not think I understand by what you mean… how could removing us from the Chapter be a greater reward? Why do you say that?"

"_Simple, Brother-Chaplain…" _Magneus Calgar smirked. _"For years now, I have been formulating this plan of mine in secret, waiting for the right time to let it bear fruit. Now that your friend has made his move, it is time to make mine. I think you understand that the Imperium is widely taxed across all borders, as well as the Imperium's distrust of all xenos, correct?"_

At Carlos's nod, Calgar continued. _"Well, I realized one day that with the rate we are going, we are never going to be able to drive back the forces of Chaos, not to mention the C'Tan Star Gods of the Necron, and most importantly, the thrice damned Tyranids. What we need is an independent military unit or organisation that is not bound by any borders, race of beliefs. This unit, with your friend as the leader, will make base on the planet where this whole trouble began. I am transferring the personal encryption and identification codes and transmission frequencies unique to your faction. Your faction will be known as the Intergalactic Independent Terran League. The insignia that you will project will be sent to you in the encrypted data file as well. I trust that this will be sufficient to deter any offensive manoeuvres by either the Inquisition or the Black Templars. If anyone questions you, you are to say that you are privateers, directly affiliated with the Ultramarines, and should they doubt your words, refer them to me. I will deal with them."_

Carlos looked at Magneus Calgar for a moment, almost not believing what he has heard from his Chapter Master. An independent space force? Privateer? It sounds like something like that might happen around 40 millennia ago, if the records stated in the memory banks inside the Cruiser about ancient Terra are accurate and correct.

"I see… thank you, my Lord…" Carlos replied politely and respectfully at the image of his Chapter Master.

"_Always a pleasure, Brother-Chaplain… Calgar out." _The image winked out, and Carlos sorted through the data that his former Chapter Master had sent him, and then moved out to the office, and then proceeded to call a meeting, informing the rest of the crew of this latest development, and at the same time instructed Techmarine Kavanagh to alter the frequencies of the ship to the new one, and ordered that all equipment, and armor would be sporting the new insignia by the time they arrive on Fek'dar VII.

Meanwhile…

Arkhon stirred awake, his eyes looking around him to find himself in an unfamiliar landscape. He thought he was sitting on the belly of the Eldar Wave serpent, and his last memory is falling asleep after feeling exhausted.

He got up, and surveyed his surroundings. He found himself floating, or he thought he was in a large open space, great swirling semi-fluid masses of flame in all the colours of the rainbow drifted through the air at various speeds, metallic-hued rainbow bolts of electricity arced and surged from place to place- sometimes striking downwards, sometimes striking to the side, sometimes striking upwards and great monoliths of carved rocks drifted silently through the infinite void.

"**Welcome… son of the Imperium…" **A loud and yet, amused voice wafted out of the vista, catching his attention.

Arkhon suddenly became alert and was about to draw his sword and bolt pistol, only to find them missing. "Who!? Who is there? Show yourself!!"

"**Ahhh… a wary person… how interesting…" **The voice chuckled as Arkhon noticed something coming out from out the chaotic colored lights, two spindly claws parting the mist until it showed up in front of him. The creature was reminiscent of a birdlike creature with clawed and arms, with blue colored feathers covering its body, and it held an ornate staff in its hand.

Arkhon gritted his teeth in fury. "Chaos filth… why have you brought me here? Release me… immediately! I might not have a weapon with me, but I will not let myself to be corrupted by your ilk!" He spat.

Interestingly, the creature only let out caws of amusement at his declaration. **"Ahhh, now I can see why Khorne is so interested in you, mortal. You would make a fine Daemon Prince or Bloodthirster… but that is not what I am here for, nor do I desire to corrupt you. I suppose you know who I am then?"**

"Tzeentch!!" Arkhon spat. "You can tell that homicidal BROTHER of yours that I am not in the least INTERESTED…" He then caught the last words before the creature asked him, and his fury dissipated, his face now frowned in confusion. "Excuse me!! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?? You are not here to corrupt me? Then what the hell did you bring me here for?" He glared lightly at the avatar of the Chaos God of Change, Magic,Transformation and Chaos, who just directed an amused chuckle at him, making him glare harder.

"**That… mortal is the interesting about me. I am the only one of the four of us who governs Chaos in general. You, my dear mortal do not realize it, but you are a 'butterfly' or in more simple terms, a chaos nexus, even though you are surprisingly honourable. That is why I said, there is no point in me trying to corrupt you, for I know that I would not be able to, and neither will my brothers, not if I can help it." **Tzeentch, or at least his representation said casually in his usual amused tone.

Arkhon raised an eyebrow at that comment, "A Chaos Nexus? Never heard about the term… and where in Emperor's name am I? I recall myself being in an Eldar Wave Serpent and now I am… wherever this is. Let me guess, the Eye of Terror?" He commented rather sarcastically at the last few syllables.

The Avatar of Tzeentch cawed in amusement. **"I knew I was right in choosing you to my pet project! Oh this is going to be so FUN and entertaining for me!!" **It laughed in a shrill, child like glee that Arkhon could only stare in disbelief as his face had the Spock expression, at what is supposed to be one of the 'evil' Chaos Gods.

He then said. "Pardon me, Tzeentch… why are you like this? I thought that the Gods of Chaos are evil and so called the Ruinous Powers? Why don't you seem...?"

"**Evil? Sinister?" **Tzeentch's avatar finished for him. **"You mortals… ever so naïve. That's the reason why it is so easy to corrupt your kind… and at the same time, you have to keep an open mind, mortal. We are called the Chaos Gods for a reason, and rather distastefully, your kind has bestowed the title of Ruinous Powers to us. You think Order would stabilize the Galaxy, but think about it, just think hard. Order cannot exist without Chaos, and vice versa. It is Chaos that makes people strive to better and grow from strength to strength. I am not defending what we do, and I must admit that my Brothers can get a little bit out of hand when trying to propagate their cause."**

Tzeentch paused for a while and continued. **"And just to let you know, that this is the realm of dreams, where it is a neutral ground. I am interested in you, mortal, but like I said before, I am not going to do anything to corrupt you or even bless you. All I ask is that you stay alive… and help me propagate a little bit more chaos. And don't worry… I'll make sure that my brothers are aware that you are off-limits, even if I have to make them realize that the HARD way. Till we meet again..." **

Arkhon's eyes soon flew open and he gasped at the dream that he had just now. If that dream was true then he had already garnered the interest of the four Gods of Chaos… though whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he wasn't really sure about thing.

Strange that it seems, but he felt rather comforted when he remembered Tzeentch, or his avatar saying that he would keep the rest of the Chaos Gods off his back. Although he was a bit of a battle maniac, he wasn't really sure that he would make a good minion of Khorne. All that 'Blood for the Blood God!' and 'Skulls for the Skull Throne' were rather… whatever to his taste. And he wasn't even considering what Nurgle wanted with him. He'd rather stay healthy and disease free, thank you very much!

As for Slaanesh, if it wasn't for its fetish for chains, spikes and those kinds of torture equipment, he was a bit tempted to consider something, but soon shuddered. The looks of the Daemonettes when he last battled them were too hungry for his taste, and he did not want to know what they planned for him.

Tzeentcxh, well, in his own opinion, was the most 'normal' of the four Gods, and although being deemed as a plaything and source of amusement for one would make him worry for his own health, not to mention his eternal soul, he sensed, or should he say, had a gut feeling that the Chaos God would keep his word.

Then there was the word or term, chaos nexus, which he did not fully understand, and he made a vow to himself that he would ask Farseer Karvanas what she knew of the term. He was brought out from his thoughts as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

He looked up and saw Farseer Karvanas, and she held a cloth in her hand. As soon as she is by his side, she handed him the blindfold. "Honoured _Mon-Keigh_, I ask that you would put it on. It is not that we don't trust you, but rules state that you are not to see the route to the Craftworld until you are in it… I hope you understand that we are just following the protocol set aside since long ago."

Arkhon nodded and took the blindfold, and sat down again, and then covered it over his eyes. He spoke calmly. "I take it that we are about to arrive, Honoured Farseer?"

Karvanas nodded. "Yes, Mon-Keigh… upon your arrival, Kalindi will escort you to my chambers. We shall talk more then... If you would excuse me…" She then turned and walked away, and Arkhon heard her footsteps slowly fading away.

He then soon felt the oddest sensation, like passing through something that had a rather disorientating effect on him, and that was something, since all Space Marines had to go through a hellish training regiment, that made sure they would never feel this way. But he deduced it is the effect of travelling to the Eldar Craftworld that made him react this way.

The sensation stayed on for quite some time and then quickly passed and he suddenly felt that the Wave Serpent had stopped rather abruptly. He soon heard another set of footsteps approaching and soon stopped in front of him.

"You can take off the blindfold now… we have arrived." Kalindi said to him, as she stood in front of him.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Author's Musings

Authors Reflections: Well, It seems to me that the reviews have dried up rather drastically. I do not know what I have done wrong…. At least I think I do not have any. I have tried to improve on this fic, by trying to incorporate the constructive criticisms, ideas that other authors have given me about.

I'm not feeling down though, though a bit demotivated by the lack, or the little number of reviews. I know that some people have already put this story on their story alert and for that I THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. And I really hope that those guys, once again I state, like Lord Maugen Ra, Innerfire, and others who have reviewed my previous chapters could come back and give me their no holds-barred honest opinions. You guys ROCk! Since you gave me views of the good and bad of my story. Really appreciate it if you guys could come back and review this fic again.

Oh, and don't worry about me discontinuing this fic…. I had a rather major writer's block for a while, and I apologize for not letting you guys know. I promise to let you guys know if it happens again.

On that note, I'd like to hear about any idea that you guys can think of to 'spice' up this story even further.

Thank You.


	11. Even More Reactions

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios! In addition, I'm adding in some unit names that most of you that played Dawn of War would recognize.

Chapter 9: Even more reactions

Deep within the Eye of Terror, far from the physical plane, a meeting is convening as four figures were seen. It was strange enough, because instead of using their known forms, the four figures were now in the guise of humans, simply because their true forms were too impressive, or in Nurgle's case, absolutely disgusting.

Khorne resembled a massive human clad in reddish black plate armor with lots of skull like adornments etched on. Bloodstains were splattered all over the face of the skulls, and he had a massive horned helmet, and in his hand held a massive bloodstained great axe.

Nurgle was like a sick pasty faced human, and he had a haggard look on his face, his body thin, and wasted, and he wore something to matted leather armor, and he carried a staff made out of half rotted wood with a skull head on top, and the skull itself was emitting noxious fumes.

Slaanesh was represented by a beautiful voluptuous looking female, which was sensual, and had the look that most human females would kill for… it didn't help that she was wearing quite provocative leather clothing as well, something that wouldn't look out of place in a dungeon of some sort. But the three gods also knew that she is in fact, a hermaphrodite, having both sexual organs of male and female. She carried a thorned whip, which she attached to her belt. The whip added to the image of Slaanesh being an elegant dominatrix, which had vicious looking barbs and thorns on its edges.

And finally, Tzeentch was the last to arrive. His humanoid guise was that of a human mage, clad in luxuriously elegant mage robes, his features wild and handsome, though he wasn't as dazzling as Slaanesh's mortal guise was. His hair and eyes were changing colors at will, true to his name as a god of change and chaos. He held an ornate mage's staff made of gemstones and platinum, which shimmered and crackled with chaotic energy.

Khorne was the first one to speak. "What is the reason that you have called all of us here, Brother? I would have you know that you had better not be wasting my time on meaningless jabber!" His voice was a mix of being annoyed and angry at the same time.

Nurgle said nothing but glared at Tzeentch, or at least tried with his sickly look, which Tzeentch ignored. It was no secret that all four chaos gods disliked each other in one way or another, and somehow, it translated into the factions that they hold power over as well.

"Oh lighten up, brother dear…" Slaanesh said in her melodic, sensual voice. "I am sure that brother Tzeentch had his own reasons for calling you here now, don't you brother dear?"

Tzeentch just grinned at how Khorne fumed at being called that way by Slaanesh. It was no secret that those two didn't get along too well, so did he and Nurgle. He just nodded and said. "Yes, you are right sister dear… I had called on you to discuss about something, or should I say a specific someone that I had found to be an interesting plaything."

Slaanesh then giggled sultrily. "Oooh… sounds that certain someone is interesting enough that my brother is intending to make him his personal project."

Khorne then snapped. "Cut the long winded speeches and get straight to the point, Tzeentch. I have my own personal interest in a Space Marine Captain that I want to make into one of my Daemon Princes."

Tzeentch for once turned serious for a moment and said. "If you are referring to Arkhon Vakeros, BROTHER…. Then I suggest that you back off. In fact, I am warning him off all of you."

Nurgle just fell silent as he had no interest whatsoever in this Arkhon mortal. Slaanesh merely pouted at denied another male to play with, though she plotted in silent, hoping that she would someday 'persuade' her brother to let her play with this mortal that he was so interested in.

But Khorne, as expected, exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OFF LIMITS!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO SO, BROTHER!! HE'S STILL A MORTAL AND YOU ARE NOT STOPPING ME TO CORRUPT HIM !!" He roared in fury and indignation, brandishing his great axe threateningly at his sorcerer brother.

Tzeentch just looked blandly at his furious brother. "And that is why you always lose, brother. Your troops, if they can be said so, are merely berserkers and fanatical meat tanks. All brawn and no brain, and even your Chaos Lords only fare a little bit better. And for your information…" He paused for a moment, letting an atmosphere of anticipation grown in the air before he dropped the bomb. "I'm not going to corrupt him either."

His smirk was infuriating to Khorne who immediately demanded. "What the hell? What do you mean you are not corrupting him too? What kind of sick game are you planning here, Tzeentch?"

Tzeentch just smirked. "I am planning nothing, brother. That Arkhon Vakeros is what I call a chaos nexus… if you would observe closely than to blindly charge in whatever you are trying to do, you should realize by now, that he is a proverbial 'butterfly'. One action of his is already spreading so much chaos from within the Imperium and beyond it, and he isn't really trying. Me, being the true god of Chaos and Change, find it amusing to say the least, and…"

He then fixed a deadly stare at Khorne, who flinched, not wanting to admit to himself that he was beginning to feel afraid of his sorcerer brother. "…if you try to do anything funny with him, I'll let my forces team up with sister Slaanesh's and wipe yours out without question."

Khorne was about to charge at his brother and pummel him for threatening him when he froze, sensing the wild chaotic energy that his brother had released, bathing Tzeentch's body in a wild chaotic corona of colors. He realized that his brother was serious in this, and even he didn't think that he would able to stand against the combined forces of Slaanesh and Tzeentch altogether.

Nurgle just turned and left with a sickly huff. He felt he clearly wasted his time here, and he didn't want to face Tzeentch allied with Slaanesh either. Khorne threw him a dirty look before he snapped rather grudgingly. "Fine…. You both might have won this round… but make no mistake Tzeentch… I'll get you yet!!"

He then turned around and left in a small pillar of flame, leaving only Slaanesh and Tzeentch in the void space. Slaanesh smiled sensually at Tzeentch and said. "I must say that it was quite amusing to say the least. My followers would be delighted to fight brother's. Just let me know when you need them and I'll let my commanders know. Until then…" She too disappeared in a puff of fragrant mist, leaving Tzeentch, who was grinning ear to ear at this latest development.

He was feeling very good, as even here, where Arkhon wasn't even around; he could spread such mixed feelings in his siblings and creates another bout of chaos amongst the chaos gods, no less. That made him more valuable to Tzeentch's eyes, and he wasn't going to try to corrupt the man. Now, all he had to do is to keep his siblings hands off the man. All chaos gods never trusted each other fully, for good reason.

He too, disappeared in a burst of chaotic energy to his own domain, chuckling madly in amusement. He could tell that it would be an amusing story for him as the events unfold into the future.

Meanwhile, rumors of a new human faction had spread like wildfire across the galaxy, as well as the massive troop movements that accompanied such things.

On the ragtag assembled Ork ship, _Mork's Raiders, _Boss Gragtar Grimjaw looked at his Shoota Boyz Nob with mixed feelings. "So, youz were sayin' dat the humies are on the move, iz dat so?"

The Nob nodded and said. "Yuz they are Boss, them humies are goin' in the direkktion of one of those pointy ears place, and lotz of them too. Looks like dey might be startin' a little WAAAGH of der own!"

Now Gragtar was beginning to think of the things his Nob said. It wasn't strange for a WAAAGH to be started by one of their kind, and they had fought the pointy ears before and the dark pointy ears as well. In fact, all Orks had fought against every single race there is out there, and even amongst themselves.

"Ookay… so wut udder noows that yoo 'ave heard about dem humies?" He asked the Nob. Gragtar and his ragtag band of Shoota Boys, Slugga Boys, and some Rokkit Boys were the remnants of the Grimjaw clan of Orks that were taken out by another bout of infighting between themselves. They were lucky that they managed to 'borrow' a ship from one of their rival clan's dumps and they made it off before said clan found out about it, with the help of some Gretchins.

"Nuthin much' Boss… udder than them humies are goin to attack one of the pointy ears place which 'ad some other humies as well. Looks like 'dey be startin a small WAAGH against one of der' own."

Gragtar was now interested in this little piece of news. In all these years, he had never heard of humies fighting humies before, well, maybe he did, but usually it was against those Chaos Boyz. He certainly never thought of fighting WITH humies before.

Only Gorgutz has ever done that, and with those Chaos boys at that. Still Gorgutz's a Warboss if not Warlord by now, and not even Gragtar was stupid enough to go against Gorgutz at least not now.

He suddenly had a brilliant idea, well as brilliant as an Ork could think up. "Alright youz boys! Listen up an' listen good! 'Ere's what I'z been tinkkin… we'z gunna join up with doze humies and fight other humies… anyone 'oze gunna say sometin about it iz gunna get killed or der 'eads bashed in. Any questions?"

At the shake of his followers' heads, Gragtar grinned. "Alright boys, let's git goin'! We gots us a WAAAGH to fight for!! WAAAAGH!!" He let out a battle cry and it was echoed through the ship, the spirits of the bored Orks lifting significantly as the ship slowly changed its course towards Fek'Dar VII.

Tzeentch stiffened in his domain once more, and then chuckled to himself… it seems that a band of greenskins are already on the move, and looks like they want to fight with the small force of former Imperium Space Marines, thinking that they would get to fight a glorious WAAAGH!

He was definitely pleased as the chaos that was spreading through his universe due to his personal project's actions were getting more and more widespread and he just basked in the knowledge that this was one of the few times that he was really having fun and having such a good time.

He then had a wild idea out of a sudden, though he filed it later in his mind, for further use. Oh yes, it was going to be so much fun playing with Arkhon. The man really didn't disappoint him after all, and if the way things are going, he would really find it hard not to tempt Arkhon to take command of one of his Thousand Sons Company, and bring him fully to his faction.

Meanwhile, onboard the Tau vessel, a single Tau Ethereal was deep in thought as he pondered the mission that was given to him. His superiors had dispatched him, alongside a modest sized contingent of Fire Tribe Warriors and Pathfinders. It seems that the council of Ethereals had determined, through the reports of the Earth Caste drones spread throughout the galaxy that this human, one called Arkhon Vakeros wasn't like the other stubborn humans who refused to embrace the Greater Good.

Already, said human in question had fought against the abominable Dark Eldar to defend a relatively sparsely defended Eldar community. That was a sign that there was a potential that the man could be persuaded to fight for the Greater Good. And even if said man refused, the Tau would openly assist the man in whatever endeavor he wished to perform. To that end, the Ethereal sent for this mission was also accompanied by Vespid Hunters, and many of the Kroot Hunters and Warriors, alongside the XV88 Crisis Battlesuits and Hammerhead Skyships to that end.

The Ethereal was broken from his thoughts as a Tau Lord from the Fire Tribe, approached him and said. "I beg your pardon, your Excellency… but we have received reports that the humans of the hated Inquisition and the Black Templars are currently headed to a planet currently held by the Eldar. What is interesting is, that the signature of the individual that we are supposed to contact is last seen on that very planet, and if I am not mistaken, by the reports of our long range drones, there seems to be a well armed human defense working with the Eldar defenders, and there are three Imperium Strike Cruisers orbiting the planet."

"What do you make of this then?" The Ethereal asked his honor guard and the overall commander of this mission.

"It seems that our assistance is needed after all, judging by the massive fleet that is going to converge on that particular planet… I doubt the chances of the defenders winning are quite low at best… a draw would be the most probable outcome, given the forces stationed there."

The Ethereal pondered over his aide's words for a moment before saying. "Then this is my command. Alter our course to move towards that planet where the person we are supposed to contact was last seen. It would do well for us to aid him and his comrades for the sake of the Greater Good."

"As you wish, Your Excellency." The Tau Lord nodded as he strode out of the Ethereal's quarters, and the Ethereal began to think. "I will have to contact the person that the Council is interested in… hopefully I can persuade him before we arrive. With that thought, the Tau Ethereal closed his eyes and slowly went into a trance, searching out through the vast reaches of space for the psychic signature that matches the one he was given before he left the Tau outpost from which he was sent.

Meanwhile, on Terra, unknown to his guardians that attended to the Golden Throne that maintained his life and spirit, the immortal spirit of the Emperor stirred slowly. He, with his consciousness and his psychic might was suddenly aware of the chaotic stirrings within his domain. He was faintly amused, like Tzeentch that one man, a member of the Ultramarines no less had managed to stir up a proverbial hornet's nest within the Imperium.

He took time to scan the minds of his Children subtly, and learned that this former Ultramarines Company Captain, one individual known as Arkhon Vakeros had somehow willingly risked himself to defend a small farming colony of Eldar at the expense of him being called a traitor. He also was amused that Magneus Calgar and his subordinates were sending aid to this so called traitor, and in fact had issued an electronic letter of marque, making the so called 'traitors' into an independent human faction, privateers of some sort.

He also sensed from Roboutte Guilimman's progeny that this Arkhon person was a man of indomitable sense of honor, and he wasn't your so called by-the-book member of the Imperium, but sometimes bended the laws, not for his own benefit, but for the sake of others.

Although the betrayal under Horus's hand and the repeated attacks by Chaos and other inhumans saddened him, he personally felt that he created the Legions to preserve humanity. While Chaos undoubtedly was the reason why Horus betrayed him, he also recognized that Chaos still needs to exist as a balance to Order.

This Arkhon's actions were noble and chivalrous, but also quite selfless in nature. The horrors that some of his progeny committed in order to maintain the survival of humanity, were not something that he would have condoned, though he grudgingly admitted it was necessary for the protection of the human race.

But slaughtering innocents, and condemning a whole planet to its doom due to a minor taint of Chaos was at best, an abominable decision and he secretly disapproved of what the fanatical factions like the Black Templars and the Inquisition were doing in his name.

He also found out that Arkhon Vakeros had somehow forged something like a non-agression pact with the Eldar Craftworld Biel'tan, which was one of the most militant factions within the Eldar, and to his amusement, one of the Howling Banshee Exarchs and an Eldar Farseer seemed to be interested in him.

He too, wanted to meet the man himself in spirit, and talk to him, man to man to discuss certain things. With his demeanor, he was sure that Arkhon was at least able to listen to what he has to say.

And so, the Emperor's spirit began to move through space, towards the direction of the psychic signature of one of his children, in hopes that he would be able to meet the person that caused changes to happen within and without the Imperium.

End of Chapter 9

Author's Note 2: Well Sports Fans, here is Chapter 9, as you requested, after a long wait. I don't know how this one will turn out for you all, but keep those reviews coming in. This is an AU of the Warhammer 40k universe, so expect non-canon stuff to happen here.

On with the reviews.

Iron-Venom: Thanks for reviewing. Your suggestion is noted… but wouldn't be kind of overkill that way? But I'll keep that in mind, so I might include your idea in the later chapters.

MWD: Thanks for the review, and here's to the hope you will keep reviewing. Cheers!

DariusFF: A 9-Way Space battle huh? Then I might need some help with that. As you can see from my previous chapters… the writing of battles isn't one of my strong stuff, though I hope to improve it. Hmm, still haven't found out of the Starchild Theory, and interesting stuff about the Demiurg… maybe I'll consider their appearance. And yup, I like Mechwarrior… although finding an STC should be a bit early here, but will consider it for later chapters. Keep reviewing though! Cheers!

Neo-Byzantium: Thanks for the review, and yeah, that's what I have been thinking when I wrote this fic. Seriously, the Imperium of man is alone against so many hostiles out there, that I think they would need allies, even if they are of convenience to help against their battles, against Chaos, the Necrons and even the Dark Eldar, and Tyranids. Those four factions, in my personal opinion, possess more threat to humanity than the Eldar or the Tau. The Orks… well, they are nuisance at best in my opinion.

Alith Anar: A High Elf from Fantasy huh? Not sure how he/she will fit in, but I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for reviewing!

Delta 38 Blood Raven: Hey man, you like the Blood Ravens huh?grins Anyways, yeah thanks. Will try to include what you have suggested in the future chapters. And just a freebie to you. This might turn out to be a Karvanas/Arkhon/Kalindi pairing, but you'll never know, so stay tuned! Thanks for reviewing!

Eldanesh: Truth to be told, never really thought about the High Lords thingy. They might react, but once Calgar explains it to them, I hope they will understand, but like I said, you'll never know. So please stay tuned to this fic and find out. Thanks and keep reviewing!

Carefree-Angel: Nice to see someone following this story! Your persistence and patience has been rewarded! Thank you for your support and keep reviewing!

Warhammerlover: I admit that it is hard to create an independent human faction and not straying out of Warhammer lore. Your suggestion is interesting though; care to tell me more about it? And yes, the miracle you are saying of is already in motion, but hasn't happened yet. So please, do keep reading and stay tuned to find out more. Oh, thanks and please, do keep reviewing!

ExDeamon: Thank you for your helpful comments; I have fixed the offending term on the chapter you mentioned. Your suggestions are certainly helpful, and I have included some of them in this chapter, and I hope you will like it. Do keep reading and reviewing though, as your feedback is greatly appreciated by me.

Korraganitar the NightShadow: Ask and you shall receive. Tzeentch has already some plans for Arkhon and yes, your idea will be on my top list of considerations. So please do keep reading and reviewing to find out more. Thanks and Cheers!


	12. Craft World Explorations Part 1

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Chapter 10: Craft World Explorations Part 1

Arkhon tentatively stood up, his eyes still a bit whirling due to the sensations he felt while the Wave Serpent passed through the Warp and to the Craft World. He stood there for a moment as he followed Kalindi's lead and stepped out from the Wave Serpent.

His power armor's boots clunked against the smooth surface of what seems to be the Eldar Craftworld's hangar of some sort. He then looked around in awe, stopping for some time to take in the sights. The walls and floors were made up some smooth, elegant material, similar to marble to Terrans.

There were pillars around the area as they walked on, and he walked close to it, and ran his hand gently, almost reverently against it. The material looks and feels like bone to him, though it is intertwined with the marble-like material to create a mix of simplicity and elegance. He took a look around the corridors as well, and found that they were made up of the same mix of materials.

For lighting, there seems to be some gem like substances that glowed softly, providing the halls of the Craftworld with light at the right intensity. Add that to the many runes that adorned the halls, the interior of the Craftworld seemed to be an excellent mixture of simplicity, beauty and elegance.

Arkhon couldn't help feel a slight pang of remorse. In the old days, he was just doing his duty in repelling attacks against the Imperium, and even then he also took part in some battles against the Eldar, destroying their structures as well, without sparing them a second glance because of his duty. Despite what people may think of the Space Marines, Arkhon was somewhat of an oddball, to say the least.

He is one of the few Space Marine Captains that held a great love for music, literature, art and architecture as well as history. So it pained him that he actually destroyed structures that were both artistic and elegant at the same time, even if it is for the call of duty.

Both Kalindi and Karvanas noticed this, but did not say anything for the moment, both of them making a mental note to ask the former Ultramarines Captain later when they get the chance. For now, they were silent as they walked along the corridors of the Craftworld.

Kalindi then bowed to both Arkhon and Karvanas and said. "Honored Farseer, I humbly request that I be allowed to accompany the _Mon-Keigh _Captain on a brief tour of the Craftworld and all its Aspect Shrines, before escorting him to his guest quarters."

Karvanas raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Kalindi's statement. While she was glad that the girl has finally taken a step to spend some time with the former Ultramarines Captain, something that is quite encouraging, there was a small part in her that actually felt uneasy, even displeased at such a request.

She mentally shot down that feeling, but she couldn't help but wonder why a part of her felt that way. Kalindi's request was in a way quite normal, since a _Mon-Keigh_ guest in the Craftworld was quite rare, and that he needed an escort to keep him safe, and prevent him from being attacked by the more vengeful members of the Aspects on board.

So why did she feel a small spike of pain in her heart when Kalindi made this particular request? She did not know… and she was going to meditate on this, to discover the reason for her feeling this way.

She then nodded and said. "Very well then, Exarch Kalindi… your request is granted. Give him a brief tour of the Craftworld, but stay clear of the more sensitive areas for now. The Captain may be an honored guest of ours, but keeping to protocol should still be prudent as well. When you are done, escort the Captain to my quarters for a moment. I need to speak with him later, to lay down the terms of the non-aggression pact that we both agreed to."

Kalindi nodded and said. "It will be as you wish, honored Farseer. Come this way with me, _Mon-Keigh, _I will show you where your guest quarters are located before taking you on a brief tour of our Crafworld." Deep inside, however, Kalindi resisted the sudden urge to grab hold of Arkhon's arm and shooting a glare that shouted 'Mine!' to Karvanas.

She herself also did not know why, but the thought of the Captain alone with the Farseer in her private quarters, brought up quite an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Although professionally, she knew as leading figures, she herself being one would keep to the proper decorum when it came to treaties and such.

But when it comes to a personal level, both the Farseer and herself were both women, and truth to be told, they were considered as close as blood sisters. The only difference is that she being a Howling Banshee, have to remain celibate, while Karvanas being the Farseer might or might not need to follow such a ruling. For the first time since her induction as a Howling Banshee and now bodyguard to Karvanas, she felt a lot of confused emotions running through her mind, none of them making any sense to her. She will have to ponder over this matter, and maybe, if she gets the chance, ask Arkhon about it.

Chaos Realm,Tzeentch's Domain

An amused snickering was heard from Tzeentch's abode and his minions were perplexed by this reaction of their Master. This wasn't the usual sinister cackle or creepy laugh that they were used to hearing. They didn't know what might have caused their master to behave in such a manner, but they did not want to risk their own lives just for the sake of satisfying their curiosity. After all, being the only True God of Chaos, Tzeentch is considered to be rather unpredictable and it also affects his moods as well.

Tzeentch, oblivious to his minions' thoughts was snickering in amusement at the scene unfolding before him in the scrying pool in front of him. It seems that wherever he goes, Arkhon Vakeros is sure to create some kind of chaos around him, be it in a small or large scale. Even now, he is oblivious to a developing love triangle with him at its centre! Oh, how right he was in observing this particular mortal's life. That made him wants to keep his brothers' hands off this particular chaos nexus.

He then switched his view to the Tyranid Invasion Fleet that was slowly, but surely making its way towards the Black Templar holdings in the Imperium. He then became thoughtful, and he absentmindedly switched his view to the small planet in the Eldar/Imperium border, where this whole event had started.

He then saw an interesting thing. The Space Marines there were sporting the Ultramarines colors, but what is different is that in addition to the inverted omega symbol, there was another symbol, being a globe representing Earth or Terra, encircled by a laurel wreath and twin swords criss-crossing in the background.

_How interesting, a new human faction. If my guess is correct, this fledgling faction is supported by the Ultramarines. Who would have thought that Magneus Calgar would actually make such a move? This just makes this whole thing more interesting then._

Judging by the size of the Hive Fleet that was moving towards the Black Templar holdings, it would absolutely disastrous for the Chapter, if what happened to the Ultramarines were of any indication. Although this might be a chance for part of the Imperium to be weakened, Tzeentch wasn't going to just let it happen without adding a few touches of his own. He then started to plot, wondering how he could discreetly aid Arkhon, as well as get rid of one of the vilest factions in the Galaxy, as well as deal with the Black Templars.

Eldar Craftworld, Biel-Tan

As Arkhon walked with Kalindi along the hallways of the Craftworld, he asked. "Kalindi… it is well known that your Craftworld is one of the most militant of the four Eldar Craftworlds. Why did you not decide to battle against me that time?"

Kalindi just smiled behind her mask and said. "Indeed… Biel-tan is indeed the most militant of the four Craftworlds. Ulthwe would have acted, if not for that skirmish in Lorn V as well as Kronos. But as I said before, I did not fight you that time because I have already lost before the fight began. Your unyielding honor is unquestioned, and the way you sacrificed yourself selflessly for the sake of others, for your men is commendable. I do not think I would have taken it so well, if I were in your position."

"That might be true, Kalindi… but as somewhat of a battle maniac like Rakios, your Striking Scorpion Exarch, I do not believe of losing a match before taking part in one. SO, I would kindly suggest to you that I would request a friendly sparring match between you and me, to resolve the unfought match that we had on Fek'dar VII." Arkhon grinned openly at her.

Kalindi once again feeling confused. She felt her cheeks heat up, though she had no explanation for it, since she knew that she wasn't ill. But she suspected that the way Arkhon grinned, which made his rugged features even more… good looking in her opinion. She took some time to compose herself before saying. "Very well, I suppose we can schedule a practice match sometime during your time here in our Craftworld… but not today. You still have to see the Farseer today to discuss the terms of the non-aggression pact, do you not?"

"Indeed… then I will be looking forward to our match then. Meanwhile… what is the first destination of my itinerary here?" Arkhon asked.

"Well…" Kalindi said thoughtfully, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "As you know, the Farseer has forbidden me to let you see the more sensitive of the Craftworld's interior… but I suppose I could bring you around to see the Aspect Shrines that our Craftworld as to offer. Let me give you brief information about them. Besides the Fire Dragons, the Dire Avengers, the Dark Reapers, my own Aspect, the Howling Banshees and the Warp Spiders, there are a few more Aspects, such as the Swooping Hawks, which are masters of aerial combat, and the Shining Spears, which are masters of using lances and their jet bikes in combat. The closest Aspect Shrine to us is the Dark Reapers. Shall we make a move then?"

Arkhon nodded as Kalindi led the way, and as he walked, he continued to stop once in a while to admire the architecture and interior design of the Craftworld, before Kalindi's voice got his attention. They had stopped in front of a large dome-like structure made up of the same material, only instead of marble, the stone that was mixed with the bone-like material was obsidian, and the doors were etched with the symbol of the Dark Reapers, and Arkhon could hear loud booming noises inside.

Kalindi just smirked and said. "It seems that you arrived at a good time. They are having a live firing exercise right now. Would you care to enter and take a look, and perhaps if Kalos, the Exarch would allow it, participate in one?"

Arkhon looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "Why not? Though long-range combat is not exactly my specialty, I am always open to experience or try out new things. Lead the way, if you please, Kalindi."

Kalindi nodded and opened the door to the Dark Reapers Aspect Shrine, and she entered with Arkhon behind her. All at once, all activity ceased as the present Dark Reapers turned their heads to glance at the newcomers. Some of the Dark Reapers were tense, seeing a _Mon-Keigh_ inside their holy shrine, and what was most surprising is that the Exarch of the Howling Banshees was escorting him. That could only mean two things. Either the _Mon-keigh_ is an honored guest, or someone dangerous enough for the Farseer to take such precautions.

"Exarch Kalindi… why are you here, and why did you bring the Mon-Keigh here? I understand that he is a guest of the Farseer, and the Avatar himself has vouched for him, but I still need to explain his presence here." Kalos said in his usual dour manner, though there was a ripple of murmurs in the present company of Dark Reapers, some of them not present in Fek'dar VII where the Avatar had made his appearance.

"Exarch Kalos, I am here as an escort to Farseer Karvanas's honored guest, which is former Imperium Captain Arkhon Vakeros, which you see before you. The honored Farseer has requested me to bring him on a brief tour of the Craftworld before bringing back to her, to discuss the terms of a non-aggression pact. He is also interested in being an observer during the live firing exercise that your Aspect is participating in right now." Kalindi replied formally as well.

Kalos considered her words for a moment and then said. "Very well then… but only on two conditions." He then turned to Arkhon. "I have observed you quietly during the brief time I was on the planet, _Mon-Keigh. _You seem to be very knowledgeable regarding weapons, and your code of honor seems rather odd for a member of the Imperium. Therefore, my conditions are, One, you participate in the live firing exercise, since it will allow myself and the warriors aspects here to see how good you really are, and secondly, once the exercise is over, you can tell me why your code of honor is so much different than most of the people in the Imperium."

Once again, this brought on some murmurs of surprise, but soon it fell silent as those Dark Reapers who were with Kalos at the time informed of the rest of their brethren about the events that transpired there.

Arkhon nodded and said formally in return. "I accept your terms, Honored Dark Reaper Exarch. Shall I commence?"

Kalos nodded and then motioned for one of his Dark Reapers. The man nodded and approached Arkhon and said. "The Honored Exarch has asked me to give you this Reaper Launcher for the duration of the exercise. He looks forward to seeing your abilities up close."

Arkhon nodded and said. "I am honored to accept such a fine offer from the Exarch. I express my deepest gratitude to be given such an opportunity for him to observe my skills." He then took the Reaper Launcher from the Dark Reaper and was surprised at the weight of the weapon.

From his personal experience, the Reaper Launcher, which is the equivalent of the Rocket Launcher that the Imperium uses, was supposed to be quite heavy, but to his surprise it is slightly heavier, if he could hazard a guess. He reverently ran his hand against the weapon, and found that it was made up a strange dense material, like a mixture of bone and metal. If he hadn't gone through the modifications and rigorous training since his induction, he wouldn't have managed to lift this weapon. His respect for the Dark Reapers grew as he stepped at the precipice of the practice field. He hefted the weapon a few times, getting a feel of the weapon, as well as figuring out where the firing stud was before he nodded to Kalos.

The Dark Reaper Exarch nodded as he signaled the exercise to begin. At once, the other end of the practice field were filled with targets made up the bone-like material, shaped in different forms, most of them in the visage of the Dark Eldar. Some are mobile, and others only semi-mobile, as the targets simulated an attack run on the Dark Reapers' position.

Arkhon judged up the situation, and if what he knew of the Dark Reapers, they were mostly a heavy artillery unit, and he slowly analyzed the movements of the targets, before taking aim, as two of the targets overlapped each other, he fired, sending a missile flying from the launcher and destroying them, before pausing and then firing at targets as they overlapped each other, destroying many targets with a few very well placed shots.

The Dark Reapers that were practicing were very surprised at the clinical strikes that the _Mon-Keigh _had performed, and some of them were developing grudging respects for him. But determined not to be outdone, they gave their best, and soon the whole field was filled with shattered targets.

Once the exercise was over, Kalos approached Arkhon and said. "I must admit, I was intrigued in the way you carried out the exercise. Would you enlighten me, and my brethren on why you chose such a tactic, as well as meet the second condition that I have stated just now?"

Arkhon nodded and said. "Firstly Honored Kalos… I usually try to find out more about the weapons I am given, before using them to prevent any mishaps. Secondly, the Dark Reapers to my knowledge is a heavy artillery unit, which lays covering fire for forward units. However, no offence to you or your men, it does waste a large amount of unnecessary ammunition. What I just performed is more like the role of a sniper/destroyer, maximizing damage with minimal amount of ammunition. And thirdly, my code of honor is different, because I apply some of the codes of chivalry from Ancient Terra as my own."

He paused for a moment and said. "Moreover, I think that in battle, one must try to avoid the loss of men if ever possible, not through cowardice, but through well thought strategy. An ancient strategist from Ancient Terra once said, and I quote, _'Know thyself, know thine enemy, and ye shoult be the victor of a hundred battles.'_"

Now Kalos was very interested in Arkhon's words. "I see…" He said after a while. "Your philosophy about honor and battle are indeed interesting, and is quite refreshing I must say. I now understand why the Farseer would offer you refuge in our Craftworld, and why the Avatar himself has given you his word of honor." He then said. "I shall think deeply about your words, Honored _Mon-Keigh, _and should you have in possession the works of the strategist that you speak of, I request that you would present it to our Farseer, for the good of my brethren."

"It shall be done, Honored Kalos. You have my word that it shall be done." Arkhon said firmly, and he was about to return the Reaper Launcher when Kalos said. "Keep the weapon, _Mon-Keigh_… you have impressed me, and your actions have earned my personal respect and of my men. You have earned the right to wield the weapon. We shall keep the weapon for you, should you need it by your side."

The Dark Reaper that had given Arkhon the Reaper Launcher strode forward and Arkhon handed him the weapon and watched as he placed the weapon reverently beside a twin barreled launcher, which is Kalos's personal weapon.

"I thank you for your generosity, Honored Exarch… I shall take my leave then." Arkhon said reverently, bowing to the Dark Reaper Exarch with respect before leaving with Kalindi closely beside him.

Once they have left, one of the Dark Reapers asked their Exarch. "I seek your forgiveness, Exarch for what I am about to say… but is giving a _Mon-Keigh _one of our weapons prudent?"

Kalos just said. "None is necessary young one… that man has more honor than any Mon-Keigh that I have ever met." His dour voice suddenly has an amused tone to it. "And any one that could catch the interest of a Howling Banshee, even more so their Exarch deserves my respect."

Silence suddenly reigned over the dome, and Levas, Kalos's second in command said rather incredulously. "Are you certain? Howling Banshees are notorious for their stand in celibacy, and the thought of Kalindi being interested in a male, let alone a _Mon-Keigh_ is rather incredulous to me."

"That may be true, Levas…" Kalos said, still feeling amused. "But if you pay close attention to her body language, and the way she moves and follows him, it would not be too far-fetched if she has begun to show some feelings for the _Mon-Keigh_. And about time too… amongst all the Exarch's she's far the most uptight of us all. That _Mon-Keigh_ might be just the person for her."

Meanwhile, Kalindi suddenly felt a chill run through her body, though she didn't know the reason for it. She could only surmise that someone was talking about her, though she did not know who it was. She shook her head slightly, and then asked something that had been gnawing at her since Arkhon's arrival.

"Arkhion… I mean to ask you something. Both the Farseer and I noticed that you stopped at times to look around, more importantly at the architecture of our Craftworld. What I want to know is, why are you so interested in them? You are not trying to gather information and incorporate them into your faction are you? Because if you do..."

She was about to continue when Arkhon shook his head and said to her. "No, I was not, Kalindi. Let me tell you a bit more about myself, and perhaps you might understand why I did so. I am what people consider, an oddball, the odd one out within the Space Marines. As you know, my sense and code of honor is slightly different from the average Space Marine Captain, and in addition, I am considered an avid lover of music, history, art, literature and architecture. So, I find the Eldar architecture to be amazing and beautiful. A perfect mix of elegance, simplicity and beauty. I truly regret of being one of those people who destroyed these structures during skirmishes between our races. Even though it is a risk of war… I still feel truly sorry for what I have done."

A sad expression came on his face, and Kalindi could see genuine pain in his eyes. She approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to say something to comfort him. She was confused about what she felt for this man, but the sight of him pain actually sent a stab of pain in her heart as well.

A melodic voice interrupted her before she was about to speak. "I see… so you truly feel regret for destroying our creations… perhaps you _Mon-Keigh_ is not as bad as we thought."

Both of them turned to see a robed figure, dressed in the robes bearing the colors of Craftworld Biel-tan, as well as the headdress and mask that identified the person as a Bonesinger, and by the ornate markings on the headdress, it seems that she was considered a Matriach.

"Matriach Kilare… you honor us with your presence." Kalindi said formally. Kilare was one of the oldest living Bonesinger within the Craftworld, perhaps older that Farseer Karvanas herself.

"Likewise, Exarch Kalindi… I was about to berate the _Mon-Keigh_ for destroying our creations and killing many of our sisterhood… but from what I hear, there is sincerity and remorse in his voice… thus no action would be taken. I wish both of you a good day…" Matriach Kilare said melodically, before turning and walking back from where she came from.

Arkhon fell silent for a moment, and he silently bowed, a show of gratitude for the forgiveness that the Bonesinger Matriach had granted him, before turning to Kalindi. "Let us continue shall we? I imagine that there are a lot more things I can learn from within the Craftworld.

Kalindi nodded to him and said. "Well, the compounds for the Swooping Hawks Aspect Shrine and the Shining Spears Aspect Shrine are close to where we are now, so I would suggest those two places would be our next destinations."

Arkhon nodded and followed, firstly to where the Swooping Hawks Aspect Shrine. The Shrine turned out to be a large open area enclosed within a wide dome-like structure with high ceiling. Within it, Arkhon could see the same mix of bone-like material and stone, only that the marble was colored sea-green and blue as well. The Exarch, a good natured Eldar named Deltras was surprised by the _Mon-Keigh_'s arrival, but was smirking behind his mask as he saw the normally aloof and serious Howling Banshee Exarch practically by the _Mon-Keigh_'s side all the time. Oh yes, this was going to be a good subject to tease her in the future.

Nevertheless, he soon struck up a conversation with Arkhon, who jokingly mentioned that the Swooping Hawks would certainly make better use of the moniker 'Angels of Death', with their wing-like antigravity packs than the Jump Packs that the Space Marines often use.

Arkhon's good-natured demeanor and his praise about the Swooping Hawks lightened the mood within the Shrine, and Deltras, ever the good natured and generous person actually ordered one of his subordinate to take Arkhon's measurements, saying that it would not be courteous for a friend of the Swooping Hawks not to have one of his own 'wings' as well.

Arkhon thanked the Swooping Hawks Exarch, who informed him that his 'wings' should be ready to be fitted and tested within fourteen cycles, and he would send someone to inform Arkhon when it is ready. Arkhon nodded and then left with Kalindi, who he commented about the Swooping Hawks Exarch.

Kalindi just smiled and said. "Deltras has always been that way… truth to be told, he is one of the two Exarchs that are light hearted and friendly towards people. The other is the Shining Spears Exarch, Dhylak, who is Pazlak's younger brother. Oh, Pazlak is a friendly person all right, but his younger brother… you'll see when we get there. I swear that man should fit in with the Saim-Hann if it were up to me."

Arkhon raised an eyebrow when he heard this comment, but he paid no mind to it, until both of them reached the Shining Spears Aspect Shrine and went inside. The Shining Spears Shrine was built like a modern age, scientifically enhanced medieval jousting ground, with sky blue and white marble intermixed with the bone like material.

But what really caught Arkhon's attention was that the paint jobs of the Shining Spears jet bikes was very much different. They seem to be an amalgam of the Shining Spears motif and the colors of Biel-Tan mixed into one. And each bike seems to have its own signature markings. He decided that he already liked the Exarch even before he met him in person.

When he saw the man, Arkhon already liked him by the way he moved. Dhylak was dressed in a more elaborate armor than the rest of the Shining Spears, though he had added intricate patterns and touches to his own armor. Kalindi, however could only groan inwardly, and resisted the urge to slap her palm over her forehead at the sight.

She only said to Arkhon with a slight groan. "What did I tell you? Dhylak might be Pazlak's younger brother… but with that kind of ridiculous getup and the way he redecorated his entire Shrine… he's different and insufferable."

Dhylak just grinned unrepentantly at Kalindi and said. "You wound me, sister kin… I am merely… different from the rest of our brethren and I will not fault you for your lack of taste in my creations."

Arkhon just added jokingly. "Give it a rest, Kalindi…. I remember in ancient Terra, there are many painters and artists who are geniuses, though their works are not what you call normal. What I see here is not ridiculous, but a form of artistic expression called abstract."

Dhylak just grinned wider behind his mask, glad that he found someone that could understand his form of artistic creations, while Kalindi just raised an eyebrow and glanced at Arkhon, as if he grew a second head by making that statement. But somehow she did not think the idea was so far-fetched if what Arkhon had told himself earlier was true. Nevertheless, she thought it would be best if she left here as fast as possible, before she went mad at seeing such… unnatural patterns on the Shining Spears bikes.

She then said to Arkhon. "I hate to break up the friendly banter between you two, Captain Arkhon… but we still have some Aspect Shrines to visit, minus the Warp Spiders since Rodarg is presently on that planet we left. Including my own Aspect Shrine, we still have Pazlak's Dire Avengers, Rakios's Striking Scorpions and Elegos's Fire Dragons Aspect Shrines to visit, before I escort you to the Farseer's quarters for the pact negotiation."

Arkhon grinned and then said. "Very well then." He turned to Dhylak and said. "I am afraid I must take my leave for now, Honored Exarch… I will stop by again once my duties have finished."

"Do not worry about it my friend… it is sad to see you go for a while, not many can appreciate my artistic talents in this Craftworld you know. I shall be waiting eagerly for your return." Dhylak said with a grin on his face.

Arkhon nodded and he turned around and left with Kalindi, who was definitely pointing out how strange he was for actually sharing a bizarre taste in art as Dhylak, which he countered by saying that this was one of his idiosyncrasies, which the Howling Banshee Exarch could only respond by shaking her head.

They soon came to another dome like structure, which had the bone-like material, but it was adorned by green and marble stones, and the runic glyph of the Striking Scorpions on the door.

Kalindi looked at Arkhon, which he gave her a nod, and she nodded in returned, and reached for the door and pushed it open, and both of them strode into the Aspect Shrine of the Striking Scorpions.

Authors Note 2: At the time of the writing, I might or might not have made up some facts about the Eldar that I am unfamiliar with, so please, if anyone is a hardcore Eldar player, please do not flame me. Rather, I seek your cooperation in pointing out things that I might have written wrongly. And as I mentioned in the first author's note, this will not be a canon Warhammer 40k Story. You have been warned. And please do read and review. Finally, let me give you what I thought about your reviews so far. And all OCs belong to me obviously.

XenoMajor: Well, all I can say is that the big battle's not going to happen for at least another chapter or two, but thank you for your review, and here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Chief Ratchet:As above,the big battle's not going to happen for at least a chapter or two more, but thanks for reviewing and here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure!

Brother-Templar 91: Well, I don't actively dislike the Black Templars, though I feel that they are a bit too overzealous in getting rid of Chaos, and I never did say that the entire Chapter is going to be defeated. But yeah, I might just grant your request for a faceoff between the Templars and the Inquisition in my later chapters, and as for the Emperor's revival… I dunno yet. grins Then again, Tzeentch's plans are his own, so I dunno about them yet grins You'll just have to stick around and find out what they are, k? Thanks for the review though. Enjoy my latest chapter as well, while you are at it.

TheSongof Ulthwe: Thanks for your support by reviewing, and as a token of my thanks, here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Numbuh six-sixty six: Thanks for your support by reviewing, and as a token of my thanks, here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure.

Basariovolcanis: Thanks for your support by reviewing, and as a token of my thanks, here's my latest chapter for your viewing pleasure.


	13. Author's Musings 2

Author's Musings

Hi guys… this is more of a rant and a random thought than a chapter update *grins* Don't worry, my writing is on schedule so you guys need not fret over my lack of updates. Anyway, I am personally planning to bring the Blood Ravens into this, but which Captain do you want to be featured inside this fic? Gabriel Angelos from Dawn of War, Davian Thule from Dark Crusad.. or whats his name from Soulstorm? Haven't played Dawn of War 2 yet, so I don't know the Blood Raven Captain's name featured in that game.

Secondly, is about pairings, the thing I think you guys are paying attention to. While the Warhammer 40K universe is a grim one, I intend to inject some humor in it, which by now those who have followed my writing would have noticed. Right now, the status is Arkhon/Kalindi/Karvanas… but I intend to add a Sister of Battle into this whole matchup, one from Order Hospitalier, a medic. Let me know what you guys think of this, k? Thanks


	14. Craft World Explorations Part 2

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Chapter 11: Craft World Explorations Part 2

As they stepped inside, Arkhon and Kalindi witnessed a sparring between the Striking Scorpions and he was awed by the sight he saw. He saw blades being struck against each other, the wild swinging and precise strikes that each Striking Scorpion made were deadly and true, and he had no doubt that were this a real battle situation, their strikes would be deadlier and aimed to incapacitate and kill the opponents that they had faced.

It was then a few Striking Scorpions noticed the newcomers, and seeing a _Mon-keigh, _they were about to react and attack him, when Rakios motioned for them to stand down to their surprise. One of them then questioned. "Forgive me, Exarch… but why did you ask us to stand down? This person is a _Mon-Keigh_, is he not? And he wears the colors of the hated Imperium as well? Shouldn't we…?"

Rakios then interrupted him and said. "I understand your concern… in fact, in normal circumstances I would have personally dealt with the _Mon-Keigh _myself, since he is a Captain of the Space Marines of the Imperium. However… many of you who are with me that day would understand this. This _Mon-keigh _has been declared as a personal friend to me, and is an honored guest of Farseer Karvanas. No doubt that Exarch Kalindi over there had been given the task to bring him around the Craftworld. Is that not right, sister kin?"

Kalindi just looked at Rakios rather incredulously behind her mask. Call it strange, but by the tone that the Striking Scorpion Exarch was using as he spoke the last few sentences, she swore that he was trying to tease her for being with Arkhon. But perhaps it was just something that she imagined as she replied. "That is correct, Exarch Rakios… the Farseer had asked me, with my approval to bring Captain Arkhon around for a brief tour around the Craftworld's Aspect Shrines, before escorting him to her chambers to discuss out the treaty that she had mentioned to him before."

"Indeed…" Rakios said neutrally before he turned to Arkhon and said. "And how are you my friend? I trust that the journey through the astral webway was not uncomfortable for you?"

Arkhon shook his head and said. "It was not uncomfortable, Rakios… though I suppose the decision that I made had actually have some effect on me. Imagine having to abandon all that you have believed in, and take in a new reality… it was quite discomforting. Although I do not regret the decision that I have made… the weight of it still bears down on me even now."

His voice was solemn and lonely, that Kalindi had to fight her instincts not to comfort him, and even the Striking Scorpions could feel the weight and honesty of this _Mon-keigh _Captain's admission. Rakios walked up to the man and put his hand on Arkhon's shoulder and said. "You bear a great responsibility, my friend… I doubt that even I would have been able to withstand the burden of your decision."

Attempting to get his friend's mind off the depressing thoughts he had, Rakios then said. "Would you like to take a look at the blades that we Striking Scorpions use? Being a lover of battles like I do, I am sure that you would be able to appreciate them, or maybe suggest better ways to improve them, since we are going to be temporary allies after you concluded the treaty with our Farseer."

Arkhon nodded as he walked over to the weapon storage rack with Rakios and Kalindi flanking them, and he studied each weapon closely before saying. "To be honest, Rakios… your Biting Blade is already a formidable weapon by it self, so I do not think that you need to make any upgrades at all to it. The standard Striking Scorpion blades, however, while a downgrade to the Biting Blade in terms of length and size, is also formidable, though with a little upgrade, it would become a more effective weapon."

Rakios looked curiously at Arkhon, and said. "Thank you for your views, Captain Arkhon… now, why don't you tell us what upgrade that you propose to be done to our standard weapons?"

Arkhon nodded and said. "Upon closer inspection earlier, I noticed that the standard weapons of the Striking Scorpions closely resemble the chainswords that we Space Marines use. Now, if you can incorporate a similar technology into those swords, your offensive capabilities will be increased, and combined with the mandiblasters that your Aspect uses, it would become a deadly combination."

Rakios nodded and said. "Excellent… I shall consider your suggestions, and then if everything goes smoothly, I shall assign the first modified Striking Scorpion blade to be delivered to you as a token of my thanks to you."

Arkhon nodded and said. "My thanks to you, my friend… now if you would excuse me, I shall not take up more of your precious time any longer… I still have some Aspect Shrines to visit, before my meeting with the Farseer later."

Rakios nodded, and said. "Then I shall not impede on your time any longer, friend Arkhon… the Fire Dragons Shrine is closest to where we are right now, so I think you would meet Elegos there at this time. He is, as far as I know, one of the oldest Eldar here, and friend to the Farseer."

Arkhon nodded and said. "Thank you for the information, Rakios… and once the blade is completed… I think I want to test it out, preferably against you." He then smirked knowingly against Rakios, and the Striking Scorpions Exarch did the same, grinning at Arkhon.

Kalindi just groaned mentally as the two battle maniacs grinned at each other, and the other Striking Scorpions just blinked at seeing another person like their Exarch. The resemblance of their characters were quite uncanny, and they felt themselves excited somehow, knowing that when the day comes, it would be a sparring match worth remembering, especially after the tales of the _Mon-Keigh _ being able to force a draw during an honor duel between their Exarch and himself.

As they strode out of the Striking Scorpions Shrine, Kalindi asked. "You know, _Mon-Keigh… _I am really surprised, though I do agree with that Rakios had said back then on the planet. Were you born as an Eldar… your spirit and battle lust would have really made you a good Striking Scorpion, and maybe it could qualify you to become an Exarch as well."

Arkhon just grinned at Kalindi, who fought down a blush that appeared on her cheek, something that she had experienced since meeting this man. "Please Kalindi… call me Arkhon. I know that I am overstepping my bounds here, but if I am to help you to understand what you are feeling right now, there has to be some sense of familiarity between the both of us."

"Of course… Arkhon." Kalindi replied, rolling his name in her mouth. Somehow, when he said her name, it came out so natural and smooth, and she was pleased to hear her name spoken from his lips… and while his name is a bit awkward at first, she felt that she was getting used to it, as she mentally spoke his name in her mind.

As they walked along the corridors leading to Fire Dragons, Howling Banshees and Dire Avengers Shrine, Kalindi noticed that Arkhon still kept to his habit of stopping and admiring the works that the Bonesingers had done on the Craftworld, and she wondered to herself, if every _Mon-keigh _were like this, there would be no need for senseless warfare between the Imperium and the Eldar. Her thoughts darkened once she thought of the fanatical factions of the Imperium, like the Black Templars and the Inquisition.

She was broken from her thoughts, when Arkhon tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She then looked at him, and was about to ask why he had disturbed her from her thoughts, when she realized where they were currently.

They were currently standing in front of a pair of double doors, and the marble and bone like pillars close to the door had the glyph that represented the Fire Dragons, as well as the orangey red colored gems and stones that made up the pillars.

He then looked at her and said. "It seems that we have arrived… we should enter now, should we not?"

She nodded and said. "Yes we should, but it would be prudent if I entered first… I do not want any misunderstandings that would lead to the Fire Dragons attempting to hurt you, even though Elegos is there. You are the guest of the Farseer after all. It would not do if you were harmed during your stay here. Not to mention I have to explain to the Farseer why her guest arrived at her quarters with serious burns on his person. The Fire Dragons are one of the most volatile members of the Aspect Shrines, and many of them are aggressive and quick tempered, with Elegos being the only exception."

"I see… very well then. You are more familiar than me in this regard… lead on Kalindi… I think it would be best that I follow your recommendation in this matter." Arkhon spoke neutrally, and Kalindi nodded, as she strode forward to enter the Fire Dragons Aspect Shrine.

As expected, the Fire Dragons were a bit curious why a Howling Banshee Exarch entered their shrine, though Elegos seemed to be calm and relaxed. He had been expecting her to arrive of course, and deliberately kept quiet and did not tell them of her impeding arrival, which was sure to be followed by that _Mon-keigh _that came with the Farseer and Kalindi.

True enough, a ripple of movement was observed as Arkhon walked in… only to be faced with multiple barrels of the Fire Dragons weapons bearing on his position, and had Elegos not stopped them, Arkhon would have been crisp by now. When questioned by his men, he merely said. "The Avatar himself invited him to our Craftworld, and he is the personal honored guest of the Farseer. Though no rule or words have been spoken about this, it is unbecoming and forbidden for him to be harmed, so long he is under the protection of the Avatar and the Farseer."

Only then the rest of the Fire Dragons backed down, and left the two Exarchs and the _Mon-Keigh _alone. "So, you have finally arrived, _Mon-keigh_… how do you feel about your tour of the Craftworld so far?" Elegos enquired.

"It has been quite fruitful so far, Exarch Elegos… and it was an enlightening experience, though I have not seen the rest of the Aspect Shrines yet, before I meet the Farseer to discuss the non-aggression pact or temporary peace treaty. And from what I hear from Kalindi, you are one of the Farseer's oldest friends, am I correct?"

Elegos just nodded and said. "Yes I am, _Mon-Keigh…_ besides me, there is also Tellurin, a Warlock that is the Farseer's aide. He and I are old friends of the Farseer, and we have always been so since centuries past."

Arkhon nodded and said. "Well… to be honest, the weapons of the Fire Dragons, if I observe closely, are a refined version of the Imperium's melta guns, though it is longer in reach, with a long spear like barrel. I suppose that it would help in ranged attacks, and in conjunction with the Dark Reapers weapons, when used in tandem, it would make a deadly combination."

Elegos and Kalindi were surprised at this analysis from Arkhon. They have never thought of this particular tactic before in battles, though they did use a variation of it. It was something that they had to think about, and Elegos was thinking of going over to the Dark Reapers Aspect Shrine to speak with Kalos about this new information and analysis that he had just received.

Arkhon then spoke, breaking them both from their thoughts. "Well, Exarch Elegos… I suppose we had better get going… I would not want to trouble you, and it seems that your men are still uncomfortable with my presence here. It would be best that I leave for the moment."

Elegos nodded and said. "Well, although I personally feel with my presence here, and the announcement I made earlier would deter all but the most stubborn and volatile person here, I suppose that what you are suggesting makes a lot of sense. I do look forward to speaking to you again, _Mon-Keigh_… your analysis in our battle tactics would be valuable for all Eldar in future battles."

Arkhon just nodded, and he and Kalindi left, leaving the Fire Dragons Exarch to his thoughts. After some time, Elegos spoke to his aide to oversee the training drills of the Fire Dragons, while he stepped outside of this Aspect Shrine and made his way towards the Dark Reapers Aspect Shrine. He and Kalos had a lot to talk about.

Meanwhile, Arkhon and Kalindi made their way to the Dire Avengers Shrine, where he was well received by Pazlak, who invited Arkhon to another sparring match in front of his men. Nevertheless, the battle was magnificent, as those Dire Avengers who were not present at the planet could not help but admire the tenacity and skill of the _Mon-keigh_, who by now was matched evenly by their own Exarch, which ended the match in a draw.

Needless to say, Kalindi was admiring the grace and skill of Arkhon during the sparring match, and she was unconsciously licking her lips and blushing slightly under her mask. She had never felt this way before, and it was confusing her a lot, and she hoped that Arkhon would explain it to her somehow, when they are alone of course.

Tzeentch's Domain

A howl of amused laughter filled the abode where Tzeentch was, as his minions merely ignored it, having heard the same amused snickering or barely restrained laughter of their God, milling about their own business as they have heard it far too often for them to care.

Tzeentch merely grinned as he witnessed the scene before him, and felt that this whole thing was funny, and if he could affect and Eldar Farseer and a Howling Banshee Exarch this way, he could already imagine the chaos that would sure to happen when Arkhon meets the rest of the Howling Banshees… and when he studied Arkhon's history, once again he burst into peals of laughter, as he saw that there was a Sister of Battle from the Order of the Hospiatlier that had a good friendship with him. He then started snickering to himself. Perharps he could ask Slaanesh's help just this once in his plan, to further increase the chaos that Arkhon was now producing.

Oh yes… he was right in choosing Arkhon as a pet project.

Back at the Eldar Craftworld…

Kalindi and Arkhon soon reached a set of double doors, and Kalindi turned to him. "This is the quarters where our Farseer resides, Arkhon… I shall stand guard outside for you to conclude your business with her, before I bring you to my Aspect Shrine for our sparring match, and later to your assigned quarters."

Arkhon nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you for your assistance so far, Kalindi… I look forward for our sparring match later. For now, I think I'd best be meeting the Farseer for now, to discuss that treaty that she was proposing." With that, he took a deep breath to calm himself, before he pushed open the double doors and went inside.

Kalindi was once again left alone, with a myriad of confused feelings as she stood guard outside, her cheeks were now almost as red as her own flame colored hair, as she remembeed the way Arkhon smiled at her. Of course, that did not count for the uneasy feelings that she also felt at the thought of Arkhon being alone with the Farseer. More and more, she was feeling confused over this whole bunch of emotions that had nothing to do with battle. She could only hope that Arkhon would be able to explain this to her so that she would not be confused any longer.

End of Chapter 11

Please Read and Review


	15. Treaty Formalizations

Authors note: I have just been introduced to the Warhammer 40000 Universe and of course, Warhammer Fantasy Battles. I have an interest of them and this is the first time I am writing such a fic. So if there are any errors or weird things that happen in here, pls feel free to comment. And one more thing, have fun, and since I like twisting stories, do not expect it to follow a canon 40k universe story. Cheerios!

Chapter 12: Treaty Formalizations

Arkhon and Kalindi entered, only to be met with Tellurin, who greeted them with a friendly tone. "Greetings, _Mon-Keigh, _and you as well, Exarch Kalindi. If you would follow me please, the Farseer has been awaiting your arrival. She has also prepared the documents that are needed to formalize the treaty as well."

Both of them nodded and then slowly went past the double doors and followed Tellurin closely until they reached another set of doors. They soon entered, and they saw the Farseer sitting down behind an ornate desk, made out of wraithbone, and her chair was made up of the same material.

Farseer Karvanas smiled warmly behind the mask and said. "Ahhh, Captain… it is good to see you are finally here. Have you enjoyed your exploration of our Craftworld so far? I trust that Kalindi have been a gracious companion in bringing you around our Craftworld?"

"Indeed she has, Honored Farseer…" Arkhon replied earnestly. "She has been quite a gracious guide to me since my arrival here in your Craftworld, and so far I have visited the various Aspect Shrines. The only Shrine that I have not visited is the Howling Banshee Aspect Shrine, which is Kalindi's domain, and I look forward in visiting it as soon as this treaty has been finalized."

Kalindi felt warm inside as she was complimented by Arkhon, and she felt her cheeks heat up once again. This was the third time she felt this way, and she really hoped that he could explain this to her later, once the treaty has been concluded.

"I see…" Farseer Karvanas said rather thoughtfully. "Very well then, I am pleased with you Kalindi… and now, we can formalize the treaty. Tellurin, if you would please leave us? I will call for you when the treaty is over."

Tellurin nodded and said. "As you wish, Honored Farseer. I will be waiting for your summons then." He then turned to the room's other occupants and said. "Captain, Exarch Kalindi… if you would excuse me…" He then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Tellurin has exited the room, Karvanas turned to her two guests and said to Arkhon and said. "Now, _Mon-keigh… _before we begin the proceedings, I wish to perform something that has never been done before… and I presume Kalindi will do the same. You must realize, that you would probably be one of the first _Mon-Keigh _of the Imperium that has the chance to see what we look like under our masks, and survive."

She soon reached to the sides of the mask and slowly removed it, setting it down on the table. What was behind the mask, to Arkhon's wonder was a beautifully sculpted face. She had soft emerald eyes and a gentle expression on her face, if slightly battle hardened, and slender pointed ears.

He heard a soft hiss, and turned to his side, to see Kalindi remove her mask as well. An equally beautiful, but yet aquiline look was adorned on Kalindi's face, and her eyes was like him, one that has seen countless battles and endless wars.

In comparison, the female arm of the Inquisition, The Sisters of Battle were more tough and militant looking than these Eldar… and none of them possessed the beauty that these Eldar women possessed. Without thinking, he spoke what he felt about them. "Beautiful… who would have thought that both of you were so beautiful… it seems a shame now that in the past, I had never thought what you all looked behind the mask… and now, that I have known… it makes me… sad and ashamed of myself, even though it was something that was unavoidable due to the circumstances." The last part was said in a sad and mournful tone, as he truly was feeling ashamed at what he did, even though it was something unavoidable, as he mentioned. The Eldar and the Imperium were enemies, after all.

Both Karvanas and Kalindi felt their cheeks heat up as Arkhon complimented them, though they had a sudden, unexplained urge to embrace and comfort him when he spoke so sadly. Karvanas was the first one to speak, though. "I thank you for your compliment… _Mon-keigh_, though I do understand the circumstances that we are in. Though I have to say, I am rather confused about something. Perhaps you might be able to clarify this with me, before we finalize the treaty."

Arkhon looked confused for a moment, before he said. "Go ahead, Honored Farseer. I do not know what you want to ask me, but I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

Karvanas nodded and then replied. "Very well then, _Mon-keigh… _the reason I am asking you is because lately I have been feeling rather confusing things around you. I cannot speak for Kalindi, but I do know this… when Kalindi requested that she escort you to visit the different areas within the Craftworld… I was rather uncomfortable with the idea for unknown reasons."

Kalindi then continued the Farseer's words. "Like the Farseer has mentioned, I too have been experiencing the same things as she has, Captain. My cheeks often heat up when you smile at me, or even when you compliment me on certain matters. Not to mention that I feel extremely uncomfortable about leaving you alone with the Farseer, without good reason. What the Farseer and I is trying to find out is… what are these feelings that keep cropping up between us. We have never felt them before, and we seek your assistance in enlightening us in this matter."

Arkhon was suddenly feeling very nervous as he finally started to figure out what is really going on between the two female Eldar. He took some time before he replied. "Well, Farseer Karvanas… Exarch Kalindi… this would be a bit difficult to explain, since this has something to do with human emotions, which is rarely discussed and mentioned except in the old texts that I sometimes read. What you two are feeling are actually feelings of attraction, and a bit of jealousy towards each other because of me. Though I really wonder why you both would feel such a way about me. Even if I am here to negotiate a peace treaty, however temporary, I am still an enemy technically, am I not?"

Both female Eldar listened intently to the explanation that Arkhon had made, and they considered it deeply before Karvanas replied. "I see… that is why we feel this way. I do not know about Kalindi… but in this case, I will not let jealousy overcome me… such are the emotions that spawned Slaanesh from us. If she is willing… I have no problems in pursuing a relation alongside her."

Kalindi suddenly felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders once the Farseer had made her decision. "Is it alright with you, Karvanas…. I would not want to steal my own sister's happiness by being selfish."

Arkhon was a bit surprised by this piece of news. Not only the Farseer and the Howling Banshee Exarch are sisters, not to mention both of them have some attraction toward him. This was yet another unprecedented event in his life, though he smiled to himself. _By the Emperor… I would never thought my life would come to this… but I wonder if this event has been foreseen by the Emperor, or even by the Primarch. But I will do what it takes to keep this peace… even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it. _He then said. "I am… honored by both of your affections, Honored Farseer, Kalindi. But will this cause any repercussions that will bring any trouble to both of you? And you mentioned that Slaanesh was spawned from the emotions of the Eldar… would you care to tell me how this came about?"

Farseer Karvanas just smiled and shook her head. "What is done is done, _Mon-Keigh_… only the Autarch can overturn my decision, but nevertheless, he should already be made known of this by the Avatar… so I do not foresee any stumbling blocks along the way… as for your question… this is something of a shame for all Eldar, but since you have asked me… very well then, I shall inform you then… of the horror that we have created by our own emotions and pride."

Arkhon nodded as the Farseer began to speak. "Ten thousand years ago, we Eldar were at the peak of our power, holding sway over most of the known galaxy. We were warned of course by the Old Ones that our race would fall one day… but their warnings were ignored and forgotten through time."

She paused for a moment, before speaking once again. "We were proud and arrogant back then… and we regarded other races beneath us, claiming them as barbarians. We were already so much advanced in terms of the arts and technology, especially our control over the Webways. Once we died, our souls returned to the Warp, and over time, we became more arrogant and proud over our achievements, and since our society provided all, physical labor was forgotten and we are left to satisfy our own desires."

She then said sadly. "This is where our Fall began… Many gave in to their hedonistic desires and cults sprang up over the Eldar lands dedicated to the different aspects of arcane knowledge and sensual excesses. Our people were divided into different cults, and over time, the people became more and more corrupt, delving into vicious practises, verging on sadism. Sadistic killers prowled the streets in search of victims, attempting to find new ways to satisfy their needs. It became harder and harder to satisfy their decadent desires so the acts became more violent. Soon the streets were running with blood and the bestial roar of the crowds could be heard throughout the Eldar Empire."

Karvanas paused for a moment, and Kalindi, sensing that it was difficult for her sister to continue, decided to speak on her behalf. "Of course, many of those who resisted such degeneration of our society at the time decided they needed to flee. History tells us, that they braved many dangers, from natural predators to Greenskins, before they settled on unexplored worlds at the rim of the galaxy, and we call these brethren as 'Exodites'. We of the Eldar offer them protection when they are need. But I am straying from the topic…"

She paused for a moment, before she continued. "Due to the depravity that has been going on in our world… Slaanesh was born through our lusts and desires. No other creature of the warp created had such a violent birth as Slaanesh, or was as powerful or monstrous. Even before the birth of the Great Enemy, there had already been dreams of it. But when the Great Enemy was conceived… the assault that resulted from it tore Eldar souls into the Warp. It was a result of psychic implosion that resulted from the Great Enemy's birth, and its epicenter was where most of the Eldar homeworlds once were. Many of our kind perished during the Fall, some even did even though they were thousands of light years from the centre of the implosion."

She then looked grimly at Arkhon and then said. "The area where once our great Empire stood… is now forever known to us all, even to you _Mon-keigh… _as the Eye of Terror… and we Eldar are now a scattered race, doomed to be hunted down by our Great Enemy."

There was a brief silence after Kalindi had made the information known to him, and Arkhon fell silent for some time. When he spoke again, he looked at them with understanding. He then smiled at them and said. "Do not feel sad both of you… it is true that pride always comes before a fall… but I believe that since then, you Eldar have become stronger. The proof is, even though your society has fewer numbers, you still possess the battle spirit that does not lose to any other race in the World. If anything, we have to learn from our mistakes, so that we do not repeat them once again."

Karvanas just smiled in return and said. "If all _Mon-keigh _of the Imperium were as wise in their decisions as you are, Captain, there will be no need of clashes between us… not when we have a greater foe to deal with… the forces of Chaos… and of course, the accursed Greenskins." The last part was said with distaste.

Arkhon nodded and said. "Ah yes, the Orks… they are dangerous foes, especially once they have embarked on their Waaaagggh! ... but thankfully for most of us, they would also be happy in fighting each other as well. Lately, the Galaxy has been subjected to many powers that could threaten the existence of the Eldar and the Imperium."

He paused for a moment before his expression turned grim. "Orks… for all their threat still cannot compare to the threat of the Tyranids or the Necrons possess." He then turned to the two female Eldar. "I am sure that you all have fought against the Necrons… if I am not wrong, it was on Kronos and the Kaurava systems."

Karvanas and Kalindi looked at each other for a moment, before Kalindi said to her sister. "Now those are names of places that are legendary… if I am not mistaken… it is where Gabriel of the Hidden Heart assisted us many times, isn't it?"

Karvanas nodded and said. "Indeed… Farseer Macha has spoken of this man, and even Farseer Taldeer has nothing but praise and grudging respect of this man." She then turned to Arkhon, and said. "I do not suppose you are wondering who we are talking about, do you?"

Arkhon nodded and Karvanas replied. "He is one of your kind, Captain… his name is Gabriel Angelos… and he is from what you _Mon-Keigh_ from the Imperium call the Blood Ravens. He first encountered Farseer Macha on Tartarus, and then encountered Farseer Taldeer of Ulthwe on the icy planet called Lorn V. There, he assisted the Farseer, much to the displeasure of his comrades, and gave the last blade of Vaul, our Eldar god of Forge to Macha, who destroyed the one you called as Necrons… skeletal undying machines if you will."

She paused for a moment and said. "Like you, he has a strange bond with our particular Craftworld, and the Harlequins of Arcadia has given this man a name, Gabriel of the Hidden Heart… seeing him as a symbol of hope for our kind in human form. And now, you have displayed the same qualities that he possess, though you belong to a different group. I do not know if this is a sign, but clearly times are changing… and it seems from the past examples, we need more allies… and like one of my predecessors, it seems that allying with you _Mon-Keigh_ might have some merits… though I do personally suggest that you and your brethren stay clear of Alaitoc's path… they remain hostile towards the Imperium, even after we have concluded this treaty. Other Eldar Craftworlds that might be sympathethic towards the Imperium, might be Iyanden, for you have a common enemy in the Tyranids… and of course, Ulthwe. Saim-Hann is unpredictable to say the least."

Arkhon listened to the Farseer's words, and was surprised and rather pleased that a member of the Imperium had gained such a positive reputation within the Eldar Craftworlds, particularly Biel-tan and Ulthwe. He of course had heard of the Blood Ravens, who is one of the many Space Marine Chapters that actually operated from a fleet consisting of Battle Barges and Strike Cruisers. Their Fortress Monastery is actually a Battle Barge known as Omnis Arcanum. He felt that there was an irony to the Chapter, because little is known about their history, and yet they hold knowledge to be something that is to be prized.

"I see…" He finally said with some cheer in his voice. "Then there is hope then, for peace between the Imperium and the Eldar. I would like to meet this Gabriel Angelos one day in person, for he like you said, has unknowingly become a bridge that might pave the way for peace, however temporary between our two races."

"Indeed, Captain…" Karvanas said melodically, and turned their attention to the pieace of parchment on her desk. "And by signing this treaty, you have also taken a part to ensure that future will come to pass." She then handed a writing tool, made up of wraithbone to him, which he took in his hand gently, careful not to break the delicately shaped writing instrument.

Arkhon looked at the Eldar Farseer and then at Kalindi, who nodded before he signed on the parchment, before handing it back to the Farseer, who took it and then rolled the parchment up, before summoning Tellurin to retrieve the parchment.

The two Eldar females soon wore their masks once again, and the Warlock soon entered and looked at Karvanas. "It is done then?" He said gently.

Farseer Karvanas nodded and then said. "Indeed… take this parchment, and announce my decision alongside this treaty to the brethren. And summon the Autarch here as well, while you are at it. I would imagine he would have some words regarding this matter."

"As you wish, Farseer…" Tellurin replied as he took the parchment and exited the Farseer's chamber.

Karvanas soon turned to Arkhon and said. "And as for you, Captain… let Kalindi escort you to the Shrine of Communication… there you will be able to inform your brethren about the decision that you have made here. After that, if you still have some energy, I would suppose Kalindi would want to take you to her Shrine, since it is the only one that you have not visited thus far."

Arkhon nodded and said. "Very well then… I shall take my leave for now, Honored Farseer." He gently bowed to her, and then he turned and left the chambers with Kalindi closely behind, leaving Karvanas alone, to dwell on the latest changes that are going through, and how it will affect the Eldar in the futute.

End of Chapter 12

Please Read and Review

Authors Note: Well, well, well. I have finally finished writing this chapter at long last. Granted, I do not know how you guys might react after reading this, but I suppose I have to deal with the consequences of my own writings. As I write this, I am going to make the setting of the fic I am making somewhere during the Aurelian Crusade in Dawn of War II. And of course, I have mentioned Gabriel Angelos here as well. The next chapter, is also in the making, and I hope to make it as interesting as the previous chapters that I have written for this fic. A warning though… a pleasant surprise is going to happen in the future, so look out for it, alright? Cheers!


	16. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
